


Of Birthdays and Disaster Gays

by boomerangarrow, SaphyreDaze, SoulessEcho, v_sida



Series: Soltryce Days [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerangarrow/pseuds/boomerangarrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulessEcho/pseuds/SoulessEcho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_sida/pseuds/v_sida
Summary: The Teufelskirche Twins celebrate their 18th birthday at their favorite dance hall, Blockbrau with their friends Leo, Tenen, Anala, Elbridge, and Elarel.  MANY shinanigans ensue.  It gets a little gay and is an overall a good time.
Series: Soltryce Days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Evie written by SaphryeDaze  
> Eleanor written by BoomerangArrow  
> Tenen and Anala written by V_Sida  
> Elbridge written by MobMoose  
> Leo and Elarel written by SoulessEcho

Evie had sent Eleanor to go get things set up with Kurdu for their birthday happening in a few days, as Evie sat in their dorm common area with their small list of people they wanted to invite. It was weird to think this was the first time they’ve ever had friends to celebrate their birthday with. Their world had changed a lot in the last few months. She was a little nervous looking at this list because some people didn’t exactly get along, but maybe they’ll be civil for her and her sister’s sake. She went down the list messaging each of them. Leo was the obvious first. Eleanor had mentioned that Col was still out which was a bit of a bummer but couldn’t be helped. Tenen, her sister seemed relatively ok with this. Elarel next. Then Elbridge, she was a little worried about him and Tenen being in the same room but again, hopeful they’d just ignore each other. Last she messaged Anala. She knew it was a long shot because of how busy her training kept her but Evie enjoyed the elf’s company and considered them friends. 

After she sent out the invites she waited for replies as she started moving books around her room looking for her notebook, which she still hadn’t found. 

Eleanor arrived back at the dorm and pressed a kiss to Evie’s cheek, humming. “I can’t believe we’ve never had a birthday party,” she murmured, picking up the list from Evie’s bed and looking over it. There was a pang of sadness when it occurred to her that Col wouldn’t be able to make it, but she stuffed it down as she kept looking down the list. “Looks nice so far, though. A fun night. Do you think Elbridge will actually show? Not sure if this new version of him is any fun.”

“I hope. I mean we're at least trying to include him. We can’t just toss him away, he was….is our friend. Even this new version of him. And if he’s a complete dick just mind spike him and tell him to fuck off.” Evie was half joking as she bumped her shoulder against her sister’s, “But actually please don’t do that. I can’t imagine it’d go well for anyone involved.” 

A pang of guilt hit El, but she just shrugged. “I think it’ll be fine, if you think so. We can have fun anyway, no matter what. It’s our birthday, we deserve a nice time, right?” She paused, poking Evie gently. “But maybe no Hour of Honor. Don’t wanna lose on our birthday, do we?”

“Yeah no fuck that.” she wrapped an arm around her sister, “I’m sorry Col won’t be here to celebrate. I know you want him to be there. Maybe you two can do something when he gets back?”

“I’ll figure it out. It’s not his fault, it’s fucking Ikithon’s. And… He doesn’t know, anyway. Nor would I expect him to.” 

Evie nodded, “Yeah we didn’t exactly...publicize it. Like ever. Hells, honestly if Da’leth hadn’t finally met with me to sign over everything I probably would have completely forgotten.” She moved into the common area flopping down on the couch, legs hanging over the arm, “I’m looking forward to whoever comes out. It’ll be nice. I...invited Anala. I hope that’s ok? I know you’ve only met her like once.” 

El laughed, poking Evie’s nose as she pushed Evie’s legs off the arm of the couch and perched on it, “I would’ve too. Fuck, I can’t remember the last time we celebrated it. And… I mean, that’s okay by me. I just worry, because the one time we met didn’t exactly go _wonderfully._ Will she be okay?”

“Oh she definitely doesn’t hold any of that against us and she’s been okay. They’ve been training her pretty hard so obviously if she’s tired I’ll tell her not to come because we’ve seen how much her abilities take out of her. But...I mean, she’s really cool to hang out with. And I dunno.” she gave a little shrug, a small smile creeping onto her face, she got up and started busying herself in the small kitchen area, tea or something. She wasn’t exactly sure, for some reason she felt the need to keep her hands busy. 

“Against us, or against me?” It was a bit of a pointed question, but not unkindly so. She knew that Evie had made a much better impression on Anala, and… That little smile wasn’t a bad clue, either. “She seems very cool, though. I’d love to get a chance at a better meeting.”

"Either of us, Eleanor," Evie replied exasperated, "She gets that we did what we had to do. She legitimately found your counterspell impressive. You'll really like her. Anala's a lot of fun." She pulled two mugs from a cabinet and spooned some cocoa into them, "If she's able to come that is" Evie quickly added, "She's everything Tenen gushed about and more. Just...a really cool person and you’re going to enjoy getting to know her. I know I have been the few times she and I have been able to chat." She carried the mugs and a pot of hot water to the small table between the couches, "Cocoa time!" She hopped on the couch tucking her legs under her. 

“I more meant the part where everyone was pissed at me for being blunt and talking too much,” El countered gently, taking her mug. “I’m at least somewhat self-aware, you know. Which is why I’m a little worried about Tenen, but… I can deal with him, at least.” She made a little face, brushing her hair behind her ear. The more she thought about the night, the more she worried it’d be her pretending to have a nice time so Evie could have fun. “She sounds delightful, don’t get me wrong. But I haven’t exactly gotten along with much of anyone in the last month.”

"Well then," Evie leaned forward, getting close to El's face, smiling, "Use this as an opportunity to change that." She booped her sister's nose and leaned back, "I'll put the fear of the Nine Hells in all of them if they try to ruin anything. Anala is _really_ easy to get along with. It'll be _fine._ Plus Leo will be there." She stirred her cocoa then took a sip.

El laughed softly, sipping her cocoa. “Alright, alright. I’ll be sure to leave a good impression so I don’t impede your dating life.” There was still some guilt there, but she shoved it down to be handled later—or, preferably, never. “I know. And Elarel, hopefully. She’s lovely too. Much too nice to be associating with me, honestly.”

Evie made a face, "Dating life what are you talking about?" Evie rolled her eyes reaching a foot over to push against her sister's leg shaking her, "Don't talk about my sister like thaaaat. She's going to _adore_ you the more she gets to know you." She held her mug of cocoa up to her nose breathing it in. It was such a comforting smell. And she was feeling very warm and happy right now. 

Anala received the message at a slightly in-opportune time. She ducked out to get somewhere she could talk when she could and cast the message back. “ **You didn’t tell me your birthdays were coming up! Of course I’ll come. Can’t wait to see you again.** ”

“Uh huh.” El rolled her eyes right back, then groaned softly. “I hope so. I just worry that I tainted it forever with that shit impression I gave.” She shifted, flopping across Evie’s lap. “But it should be great. We’re going to have _fun,_ dammit.”

Evie sat there as Anala's message came in. She did her best to keep her face neutral, but the growing smile on her face probably betrayed her, "So uh I guess Anala is able to come? Just got her reply. Leave it to her to be the first." She let out a laugh, refusing to look at whatever incredulous look her sister was probably giving her, "So there's, uh, one friend down. Several to go!" She added quickly, still not looking at Eleanor and taking a drink of her cocoa in an attempt to hide her face. She cleared her throat a little to recompose herself, refocusing on her sister, "It'll be _fine_ El. You're worrying too much. I told you she _gets_ it. The stress we've been under and everything? She's not going to hold a bad first impression after a really shitty situation over you. She's cool like that. Besides, it's our birthday. Aren't they all kind of _obligated_ to be nice to us?" 

Leo paused in the middle of working on their project for the upcoming holiday. They grabbed the walkie talkie sending a message back. “ **Of course! I have some business to take care of earlier in the day but I’ll be there!** ” Similarly over in the library Elarel perked up as the message came through a soft smile reaching her lips. “ **Is that even a question dear? Of course I’ll come, see you both then.** ”

Evie beamed as the messages came in, "Elarel and Leo just confirmed too." She hummed happily. That just left….Tenen and Elbridge. Here's to hoping.

Eleanor rolled her eyes again as Evie smiled, shaking her head. “I can only hope. And I mean, true, they are obligated to be nice. But gods know Tenen probably won’t follow obligation, he’s already a damned idiot.” She reached for her cocoa, carefully sipping it without moving off of Evie’s lap. When Elarel and Leo were mentioned, though, she smiled broadly. “Wonderful. That should be great.”

“It _will_ be. Now if Tenen and Elbridge could answer already we’d be all set.” Evie mused, “Should we invite Farren? Or would that be weird since I _just_ met her and you haven’t yet?” 

“You met Farren? But I mean, if you think she’d have fun… Oh, shit, I met Zylric. I could invite him, too, maybe…”

“Yeah I was on a run one day when you were gone. She’s cool. Kind of...formal compared to Tenen and Anala but I feel like she’s one of those who open up over time?” Evie head snapped to her sister, “Holy shit you did? What’s he like?” 

“Fucking _tall._ Holy shit.”

Evie tilted her head, “Tall?” 

“Like, Lark tall. But _big._ And _hot._ ”

Evie rolled her eyes, "I mean Tenen said his team was hot and _you've_ seen Anala. It goes to stand that Tenen's opinion has been accurate so far so of course Zylric is. Farren was easy on the eyes too.” She shrugged with a smile, shaking her head, “And while looking hot is all well and good, and appreciated, what about like...as a person?” 

“Very sweet, actually. But I don’t know tons about him. He does seem fun, though.”

“Nice! So that means we only have Arius and Yoshik to meet and we’d have met them all between the two of us.” Evie sipped her cocoa again.

Elbridge had been studying when he received the message. He raised a brow. Did they really consider him close enough to invite him to their birthday. He shrugged. **“Hello. Sure, why not. I’d be happy to attend.”** He responded. 

“Oh shit. Elbridge replied. He’s down. I hope this isn’t a mistake.” Evie laughed a little nervously. 

“I think it’ll be fine. If not, I’ll put everyone under a mass suggestion to play well for the night.” El laughed a little, trying to make it clear she was kidding.

Evie laughed, shaking her head. “We should probably figure out what we’re going to wear.”

“I agree. Do you want to go shopping sometime soon, then?” 

“Yeah probably. We could go see what the court has. We don’t exactly have time to get anything made.” Evie twisted her mouth to the side in thought, almost abandoning the idea that came to her, “Or actually...I was going through mum and papa’s room the other day and...most of mum’s stuff is all still in really good shape. Would that be weird?”

El looked up at her sister, eyebrows raised. “I think that could be nice,” she said softly, smiling. “Worth looking, at least. It’d be nice to sort of have them with us.”

“Yeah....maybe after classes we can head over there and see what she’s got? I remember she had some _amazing_ party dresses. And we should fit in them now. Way better than when we were little.” Evie laughed. 

“Oh, absolutely. Maybe snag something from papa’s wardrobe, to bring him along too.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out.” she smiled a little sadly, it would have been better celebrating with them, but having a piece of them both, surrounded by friends, while not quite the same, would be really great.

Tenen replied. “ **Yeah. I can do that, see you then.** ” There’s a pause. “ **Look forward to it.** ”

Evie cried out in triumph, “Everyone’s coming!!” she beamed at her sister, tail flicking behind her very excitedly.

El grinned, sitting up to hug her sister. “This is fucking excellent. We’re gonna have so much fun.” 


	2. Arrivals

Eleanor was grinning as she stepped into Blockbrau, wrapping her arms around Kurdu in a warm hug when he wished the twins a happy birthday. “Thank you,” she murmured, tail flicking happily. “We’ve never actually celebrated our birthday, really, so it’s exciting to take a night to do that. And I mean, where else would we want to be but here for it?”

Her grin was infectious as he led them to a large booth, already set with some food and plenty of cups. “Well, got ya all set up. But if ya plan on doing those fireworks again, ya better let me know. The lil' ones are fine and good, but cost me a bit ter make sure the guard didn’t come lookin' after those bigger things last time.”

“Of course,” she agreed, perching on a seat. “I’ll make sure we get a word to you before we cause you any trouble, tiefling’s honor.”

“Yer lot have any of that? News to me.” Kurdu barked a hearty laugh before walking off, a barmaid following quickly in his wake to drop off a round of shots for Evie and Eleanor.

Evie took her first shot, shaking her head as the heat singed her throat, “Yesss. Good. El, he gave us the good stuff!” 

Eleanor took her shot at the same time as Evie, grinning broadly. “Fuck, he’s the absolute  _ best. _ Too damn good to us.” She laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know about you, but I plan to get proper drunk tonight.”

Evie smiled, if only her sister  _ knew _ but that was definitely a discussion for another day, “Hear hear!” she handed her sister one of the shots and grabbed another, “To us!” 

“To us,” she agreed, laughing a little as she took the next one and slammed it back. “Happy fucking birthday! We’ve made it this far, let’s keep on it!”

Entering into the dance hall, quietly engaged in a conversation was Leo and Elarel. Leo had cleaned up nicely, more than they had the previous two times considering it was a holiday, Her holiday to be exact and a birthday. As always Solace was in front, the metallic cat a little shinier. The artificer was the one to spot the tieflings and lit up, excitedly heading over. “Happy Birthday!” They started off smiling. “I have something for the two of you. It's not done quite yet..but soon I promise.” Elarel drifted over towards Eleanor giving her a gentle smile and a soft kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday dear.” 

Evie handed Leo a shot, and then offered one to Elarel, “Take one with us!” 

Eleanor blushed a little as Elarel kissed her cheek, grabbing another shot. “I’m really glad you came,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to Elarel’s cheek in return before turning to grin at Leo. “Cheers, everyone!” 

“Cheers!” Evie downed her shot, slamming her glass on the table. Giving her sister a haughty look for her behavior with Elarel. 

“So this is you confirming you’re okay with me breaking that drinking rule, huh?” Tenen looked to Anala as they walked together towards the hall. He was holding the gift she’d brought while she tied her hair back and up off her shoulders with a series of loops taken into a cord. 

“Yeah, too harsh a rule anyway. Doesn’t mean I’m going easy on you with those other ones, let’s be clear about  _ that _ .” She glanced up at him with a happy smile despite her threats, and took the present back, looping her arm in around his arm to lean against him.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Tenen eyed her face, trying to spot the fatigue she was so very good at hiding.

“I’ll be fine, don’t you try to baby me.” Anala grinned and whacked him in the arm. As they entered the hall, Tenen pointed out the group to her so they could head over. “Fucks sake Ten, why are all your friends so pretty?” Anala spoke ever so quietly to him, making him laugh. She’d seen most of them before, but now they were all dressed up and … hold on.

“Pretty, sure, but complicated, cool off.” Tenen arrived at the table, giving a smile. “Happy Birthday to you two. Good to see you again.” He told the twins, then Leo and Elarel respectively.

“Hey! Happy Birthday! You look incredible by the way. Thank you so much for inviting me. Ten said gifts weren’t a thing that you do but uh... here you go.” She passed an expensive bottle of whiskey over to the twins. “Bought it ages ago from the Coast, amazing stuff.” She quickly, and with far more energy than she should have, turned to the other two as well. “Hey! Good to see you both again. El, I didn’t know you knew these guys. Now we have two El’s wow.”

Anala’s dress was one she’d had tucked away, able to grab at short notice. It was a favourite mostly for how much it showed of the sprawling golden tattoos traced across her back and curving around her shoulders. Not any image in particular, but an array of interlocking waves that spun together to form an almost shimmering, tattooed version of her fire mantle.

Evie beamed “Thanks Anala I’m so excited to try this.” she handed it off to her sister then looked the elf over, “And nine hells Anala you look amazing! That dress and are those  _ tattoos _ ?” she came around behind her to get a better look, “Those are so fucking cool.” she could feel heat creeping into her face, probably the shots finally starting to hit her. She came back in front of them, “Now you two have to take a shot with us!” she motioned to her sister to hand them out. 

El laughed softly, handing shots over to everyone who wanted them. “You look beautiful,” she said to Anala, gently clinking their shot glasses. Then she looked to Tenen, an eyebrow raised. “And you clean up nice too, turns out. Let’s get drunk, eh?”

Leo and Elarel both accepted the shot they were given. Elarel turned as another pair approached her smile growing a bit as she recognized an old friend. “I didn’t know you knew them either, Anala. It is wonderful to see you again.” She slipped her hand into Eleanor’s for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Leo gave their usual wave and smiled, much of their anxiety quelled for the time being. 

Anala swiped her hand up the back of her neck, straightening out her back to make sure Evie could check out as much of the tattoo as there was. A couple of the group had gone and gotten tattoos at some point during their travels and she'd always loved hers. It warmed her heart far more than it should to have it noticed and praised. "You are everything." She gushed, grinning ear to ear as Evie came around to face her again. "Done!" She took the shot and nudged Tenen for him to catch up, then downed it. 

Tenen watched this exchange with a raised eyebrow and the faintest smirk. "Happy Birthday." He raised the shot glass to the twins and downed it before Anala could get too impatient with him.

"You as well! I love the dress!" Anala said to Elarel, slipped into her seat and settled in, Tenen giving her shoulder a squeeze before he sat down too.

Elbridge had some  _ business _ to attend to before the party, so he was a bit late. He didn’t get a present, as he had no idea what they liked. So, he arrived, taking in the scene. It all seemed… familiar somehow. He shrugged it off as he spotted the tieflings. Elbridge gave a small wave as he approached, adjusting his jacket afterwards. He then spotted many familiar faces, even one he really didn’t expect. And then he spotted Tenen, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. ‘ _ Gross, he’s here.’ _ He thought to himself, putting on a soft smile and avoiding any eye contact at all with Tenen. “Evie, Eleanor, happy birthday.” He said, glancing around at the others. “Apologies for being late, I had some business to attend to.” He said. 

Evie finished off her shot with Tenen and Anala just in time for their last party member to arrive, “Elbridge! I’m glad you made it! Shot. Now. You me El and whoever else wants to join!” 

Eleanor handed Elbridge a shot, a grin on her face. “No worries, glad you made it! C’mon, do a shot. Loosen up for a fun night.” She raised her eyebrows, then took the shot and grinned again.

Leo was quiet, just excitedly watching the rest of them. It was odd since there were two people missing but they didn’t let it show. Solace hopped into their lap the moment they sat down and the artificer gently petted the cat in the meantime. Elarel took note of Elbridge’s arrival giving a slight nod but said nothing, turning her focus to the rest of the conversations happening, her smile never wavering. She denied a shot this time, someone had to be the responsible one and make sure no one did anything stupid, anything embarrassing however was not her problem to deal with. “Well I figured tonight was a good night to dress up nicely, though nothing matches what you are wearing. Always the one to go above and beyond aren’t we, Anala?” She asked only lightly teasing as she took a seat admiring the group. They all really had cleaned up nicely, hadn’t they?

Tenen glanced up at Elbridge, then to Eleanor, a silent question of  _ why _ ? Elbridge was a different person entirely. Welp, he’d just think of it as Vi 2.0, but with more shit he had to hide.... Tenen began to realise that Elbridge was deliberately avoiding looking at him, Hells, it really was Vi all over again. He did try not to look too entertained by the whole thing.

Anala straightened up to look over at Elbridge and give a wave from where she sat. “Elbridge, was it? Lovely to meet you, I’m Anala.” She turned to Elarel again. Three ‘El’s. Oh wow. “I rarely get the chance, I have no choice but to go all out when I do.” She laughed and threw a wink her way.

Elbridge smirked when offered a shot. “Great way to start a fantastic evening.” He said, downing it before setting it on the table. He looked to Anala and nodded. “Nice to meet you.” He said, grabbing himself a drink and finding a seat at the booth. He pushed some hair out of his face and glanced at Tenen, sneering a little before focusing back on his drink and the people around him. He didn’t really have much to say, so he just lurked in the background, adjusting his collar every once in a while. 

Finally satisfied that everyone had drunk with her she slid into the booth next to Anala, bumping her shoulder into the elf’s, “You look stunning. Don’t change a thing.” she grabbed a drink and held it up in cheers, taking a swig. “Alright everyone sit and let's get whatever this is started! I’m going to be honest we’ve never done the birthday thing before so….I have no idea what we should be doing.” she raised her cup with a laugh and took another drink. 

Eleanor grinned, sliding into the booth on the other side of her sister and grabbing a cup. “Gods fucking know I don’t know how a birthday party works,” she agreed, motioning for everyone else to join at the table. “All I know is that I absolutely  _ refuse _ to play any drinking games I cannot fucking win. Alright with everyone?”

“Wait...you’ve never done the birthday thing before?” Leo asked looking between the twins with a rather surprised look. “I...well typically at a birthday you celebrate. Whether that be by drinking, or sharing embarrassing stories of things that have happened, or play games or do all three maybe...it's kind of up to you two what you want to do. As always I have fireworks at the ready as well.” They explained that same spark lighting in their eyes when they mentioned fireworks.  _ Yeah they were a little obsessed with them, so what? _

Elarel was now the one to grow quiet, most of her attention on the twins specifically Eleanor gauging her reaction. Col has been gone for what was now two weeks with minimal contact. It was rough. But maybe today could help keep both of their minds off of that. At least for a little while. 

Tenen’s smile to Elbridge in return was perfectly civil. If Elbridge wanted to give away their current connection to the group by being bitter, that was his choice that he’d have to live with when Tenen smacked him for it later if he didn’t kick him from the project. 

Anala looked over to Evie, smiling and bumping her shoulder back. "At your request? Never." Anala giggled and grabbed for another drink. "Embarrassing stories, drinking and rigging it for the birthday girls. We could do truth or dare, drink to pass on a dare or question?" She suggested to the table. Then laughed. "And we'd all agree to go easy on the twins, for the first round or so." She waved a hand like she was presenting Leo to a stage. "Leo coming in clutch with the fireworks at the end of the night. Then at some point you have to make a speech." She nodded to Evie and Eleanor with a mischievous little smile, keen to dump that unexpected responsibility on them. Get a little blood pressure up. Have that adrenaline start, all in the name of good fun.

“I think it’d be fun to play truth or dare, see where it goes?” Elbridge said, looking around the group. He wore a smile, a soft one. He took another drink and adjusted his eyepatch. “But, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting all of you yet, have I?” He asked, glancing around again. He crossed one leg over the other in his seat, watching everyone carefully. 


	3. Truth or Dare

She raised her cup to Leo's mention of fireworks, loving that it was becoming such a normal thing. She then turned to Anala, "I'm down for truth or dare. But I am _wounded_ that you think you need to go easy on me or my sister." She scrunched her nose at Anala, "And I don't know how good a speech you'll get because I am on the path to being _very_ drunk so that's your funeral if you want to deal with _that_ attempt." She laughed , her attention turning to Elbridge, "Shit you right! Here I'll do the introductions" she went through everyone at the table, a warm buzz finally starting to hit her, "and you all better get along because it's our birthday and you _have_ to be nice. That's a rule!" she scowled playfully at everyone and settled back into her seat holding her tankard with both hands close to her chest "So who should start this game?" 

“Truth or dare could be a blast,” El agreed, grinning. “No need to go easy on us, it’ll be fine. But a speech… I _absolutely_ plan to be incomprehensible by the time that could happen, so don’t get your hopes up.” She snagged another shot, slamming it back. “I mean, we’re the guests of honor, right? So maybe we should go first. Someone could ask us, how about?” 

Leo, similar to how Elbridge was deliberately avoiding looking at Tenen, was doing the same for Elbridge. They were not handling _that_ situation well and it honestly made them sick to their stomach just thinking about it. But being here with everyone was nice, and they tried not to let themselves fall down that rabbit hole. Tonight was supposed to be fun. So they allowed themselves to become distracted in the rest of the conversation, smiling and raising their tankard when the fireworks were brought up again and relaxed. 

Elarel glanced around the group, a tiny chuckle leaving her lips. “Just so you all know, I will not save you if you do something or say embarrassing things, I will simply make sure no one ends up passed out, face down in a gutter.” She warned with a small smirk and took a sip from her tankard letting someone else ask the first question for Truth or Dare. 

Tenen nodded to Elarel. “If you’re the only one staying relatively sober then you ought to save Leo. The rest of us are adults who can deal with our dumb decisions now.” Most of them could. They should be held responsible at least. Leo was too small though, and would be handling fireworks so not too much for them.

“You’re only making me more excited for this speech.” Anala grinned at both of them before addressing the table, none of whom had come close to volunteering to be asked or to give a question. Cowards. Except one. Anala swiveled in her chair to face Eleanor. “Good on you, babe. So what’ll it be? Truth or dare?”

Eleanor grinned right back. “Dare. Gotta start off with a bang.”

 _Wonderful_. Anala leaned forwards with a totally innocent smile, putting herself in the way of Tenen seeing Eleanor’s reaction, back turned to him. “You have some time on this one, before the end of the night, I dare you to steal Ten’s pocket watch for me.”

Tonight was supposed to be fun, right? He watched Anala and Eleanor converse, taking another drink. Elbridge didn’t want to spoil the fun, or his ‘relationship’ of sorts with Tenen. So, with another passing glance, he flashed a half smile at Tenen. He let a small smirk fall onto his lips as he looked at Eleanor and Anala again, hearing the dare. “How hard could it be to steal a pocket watch?” He asked, half joking as he took one more drink.  
  
"I can't wait to see how _that_ turns out." Evie grinned While her sister wasn't half bad at being sneaky, subtlety was not a strong suit of hers, "So should we just go around the table? I'd be next to ask someone right?" She looked around the table, “Okay. Elarel. Truth or Dare?” 

Elarel looked over to Evie taking a moment to make her decision before answering. "Dare." She took another sip, if the first dare was any indication of how this night was going to go then it was definitely going to be interesting. 

“Okay. You see that dwarf over there?” She points to Kurdu, “I dare you to send him a message telling him that there’s a bard trying to climb up to the roof from the outside again. And DON’T tell him who you are.” 

Her gaze shifted to the dwarf Evie pointed out, Kurdu, and chuckled quietly. Without any hesitation, she whispered the incarnation under her breath, tracing the necessary sigils underneath the table and cast Sending. **Apologies for intruding but there seems to be a bard trying to climb up to the roof from the outside.** Once the message was done she turned back to Evie with a small smirk. “Done.”  
  
Kurdu’s head snapped up from where he was wiping down the bar, a scowl on his face, “Great Moradin’s hammer NOT AGAIN!!”, he barreled from around the bar and out the door. Evie slid back in her seat howling with laughter, smacking her sister’s arm, “Oh man that was SO good. Your turn sis.” she calmed herself and took a drink.

El was laughing, shaking her head as she watched Kurdu run out the door. “Fuck, that was beautifully done. Uh… Elbridge! Truth or dare?”

Elbridge looked up from his drink, raising a brow. “Hm? Oh um… might as well stick with the theme of dare, right?” He chuckled. 

El leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. “Alright, so. This is a bit of a challenge, but. It’ll be _very_ fun. What you need to do is take three shots, and then spend the next hour getting as many pretzels in Kurdu’s hair and beard as possible. If he notices them or you doing it, game’s over. The record so far is thirteen, which I _very_ proudly hold.” She was grinning, sliding three shots of whiskey towards Elbridge. “It starts once you do all three shots.”

Elbridge smirked. “I’m always down for a good challenge.” He said, taking the shots in quick succession. He grabbed a handful of pretzels and stood, carefully watching the door as Kurdu stormed back in. He walked over and behind him, dropping three pretzels. One unfortunately fell out but the other two stuck. He did one quick walk around, looking occupied before heading back to his seat. 

Elarel looked around the table deciding who best to go with before she landed on Tenen. _Perfect._ “Tenen, truth or dare.” 

Tenen watched this unravel, then he got targeted. He took a drink. “Truth.”

“Alright, if there was anything you could wish for, anything at all. What would it be?” She asked, keeping it simple. No need to ask something too crazy or invasive or embarrassing. 

Tenen nodded wisely, making his careful decision with his one wish. “A pet koibra.” He decided seriously.

“A koibra?..an interesting choice but one that I can support. They are wonderful creatures.” Elarel flashed a kind smile and looked towards Leo who, despite reading a ton, literally had no idea what to ask. Social games like this were definitely not their strong suit but they were having some fun. “Ok...um...Anala, truth or dare?” 

Anala smiled at Leo, leaning her chin into her palm. “Give me a… dare.”

“Ok...shit I didn’t think this far. Give me a second.” Leo took a few moments trying to figure out a good dare, the others that had been given were interesting and they were not that creative. “You have to call everyone some form of a term of endearment...for however long you want. Just can’t be shorter than an hour.” 

Tenen started to mumble something that started with, “They haven’t- “ And Anala whacked him. He shut up and drank. Anala beamed over at Leo. “I like that dare, and you’re very sweet to give me my own choice on the time limit. Thanks, love.”

“You’re welcome.” Leo answered nearly whispering as they already felt their cheeks grow warm. They gave a slight nod before taking a long drink. Too late to take that dare back. 

Elbridge chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Alright.” He said, looking around the table. He locked eyes with Eleanor and smirked, winking before looking to Evie. “Evie, truth or dare?”

Evie took a drink, “Like you even have to ask. Dare. And make it good.” she smirked at Elbridge.

Elbridge thought for a moment, his smirk growing as he leaned on the table, finger tracing the rim of his cup as he watched her. “I think it’s only fair, since you made Kurdu go out for nothing earlier, that _you_ give him a reason to go back out. I dare you to climb to the roof without getting caught.” 

Evie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, “I told you to make it a challenge. When should I do it? Now?” 

“Now, but.” Elbridge passed over three shots of whiskey. “Drink these first.” He said. 

“Now that’s more like it. If anyone cares to see proof, guess I’ll see you out there.” she downed the three in quick succession and stood on her seat, walking up onto and over the table and out of the dance hall. She stood outside looking up at the building. Elbridge wasn’t specific so she walked to the side hitting the panel that dropped the ladder to the balcony. She climbed up quickly, about halfway up before she started feeling the alcohol really hit. She let out a laugh and half considered dimension dooring the rest of the way but instead kept climbing hand over hand. Making it to the balcony she looked up at the final floor she needed to scale. With a running jump she attempted to grab the edge of the roof and between her general lack of depth perception in the dark and the booze finally hitting her hands barely grazed it. Falling backwards about 10 down onto the balcony. There was a resounding thump and then a moment of silence. Then a cough as Evie drug herself up on the edge of the railing half catching her breath half laughing.

Elbridge couldn’t help but bust out in laughter, placing a hand on his stomach and leaning over as he did. He wheezed and casted healing word. He took a few moments to compose himself, wiping the tears of laughter from his face and looking up at her again. “That was _fantastic_.” He said, pushing some hair out of his face as he placed a hand on his hip. He then placed an arm on Eleanor’s shoulder and leaned down a bit, lowering his voice. “Great party so far, gorgeous.” He whispered before leaning back up, keeping the arm on her shoulder. 

Eleanor had been watching, fascinated, but burst into laughter as Evie completely missed and ate shit. “Holy shit, you fucking _dumbass,_ ” she laughed, barely able to breathe as she rushed over to her sister. “C’mon, try not dying!” She was a little surprised as Elbridge murmured in her ear, but gave him a smirk as she glanced over to him. “I appreciate it, handsome,” she whispered back, nails scraping along his arm for a quick moment before she focused on Evie again.

Anala had to follow, though slightly behind, managed to get a view of what was happening just as Evie fell with a loud thump. _Oh no_. She put her hand over her mouth, really trying not to laugh. “Are you alright up there, sweetheart?” She couldn’t keep the laughter totally out of her voice. 

Evie coughed a few more times, “Besides incredibly bruised pride I’m okay. Not sure if I trust myself to get down by myself right now though.” she sat down with another thunk, laughing hysterically. 

Elarel stepped out looking up at the balcony with an amused smile. With a brief mutter of an incantation her form disappeared in a flash before she reappeared next to Evie. “Can’t have you staying up here all night, dear.” She said holding out her hand for Evie to take. 

Evie laughed, “That was _almost_ amazing. Holy shit.” She smiled up at the genasi, “Thanks Elarel.” she took her hand.

“Of course.” Elarel muttered the same incantation and the two appeared back on ground level. “Maybe having others climb things while they are drunk is not the best idea. Amusing though.” She said a soft laugh leaving her lips as she headed back inside. 

Evie stumbled a little over to Elbridge, placing a hand on his shoulder, “That was _great._ I hope you enjoyed that _spectacular_ wipeout my friend.” she beamed at the rest of the group, “I’m okay. Let's get back in there.” 

Tenen was still sitting at the table the others had ditched with Leo, Solace and Felix. Not terrible company. As the others filtered back in, he raised an eyebrow at them. “Truth or dare?” 

Leo looked over towards Tenen. “Dare, why not.” 

Tenen didn’t break eye contact, voice completely flat, sort of expecting Leo to immediately back out and take a drink. "Give one of us your absolute worst insult. You will be marked. By Evie. It has to be at someone. Bonus points for swearing."

There was a long moment of silence as Leo weighed the pros and cons of this dare. _Fuck it, nothing to lose right._ “Deal...does it have to be right now?” They asked glancing around the group then back towards Tenen, having already chosen who to insult. 

Tenen considered… for a second. “Yep.”

Leo nodded and turned their attention to the twins. A small smile appeared and they leaned forward just slightly. “You know, for someone as smart as you two your brain’s combinded forms one fucking brain cell sometimes and it shows.” They said, they managed to keep the innocent act up before leaning back in their seat. 

Evie slid into the seat as Leo’s words sunk into her very buzzed brain, “....the _fuck_ Leo?” she burst out laughing.

Eleanor blinked a few times, then shook her head and burst into giggles. “I didn’t even know you _knew_ the word fuck. Absolutely amazing.” 

Evie looked at Tenen, “Great word of the use ‘fucking’, hard dig considering my sister and I are _brilliant._ And fucking RUDE Leo. I’d give it a solid 9/10. Cuz there’s _always_ room for improvement.” she winked at Leo, then nodded to Tenen approvingly.

Tenen looked to Evie for her verdict, nodding back at the same time. “I’m impressed.” 

Leo beamed, glad that their insult was good and settled into their seat happily taking another swig of their drink. 

Anala tipped over one of the empty glasses and spun it. Leo. “Alright darling, truth or dare? Or would you rather we not do the same person in a row?”

“I mean, I don’t think it matters that much, ultimately, as long as we’re having a good time.” El grinned, grabbing her drink.

Leo waited until the clear was given for someone to be asked twice before answering. “Truth this time.” 

Anala hummed. “Okay~ … Have you ever kissed someone?” 

A soft laugh left their lips, cheeks a light shade of pink. “I have, once. It was a while ago but I have kissed someone before.” They answered, setting down their tankard waiting to see everyone else’s reactions. 

“Awwww Leo. That’s so cute! I’m going to ask you about that later….if I remember it.” Evie looked at her tankard and took another drink, “Okay my turn. Mmmmmm.” She scanned the table, eyes narrowed. She turned to Anala, “Truth or dare?” 

Anala smiled at her over her glass. “Give me a dare, babe.” 

“Perfect.” she smiled, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand, “I want you to go to the bar, order us a round of Kurdu’s special shit. Fuck. What’s it called. Kurdu’s Brew. **BUT** you can’t do it in any common language. It has to be something completely foreign or without words at all. And no magic beyond tongues if it’s needed.” 

Anala nodded, slowly thinking through a plan. “I can say Kurdu though?” She clarified, just to be sure.

“Oh yeah totally. He knows everything is on our tab, too, so not cost. I just want to see this.” she beamed at her. 

Anala got up from her seat and without another word sauntered over to the bar, tucking her hair back to be sure her pointed ears were obvious. With a laugh she waved down the bartender, leaning over to greet him in Elvish. She spoke slowly, playing the clueless, pretty drunk girl in the hopes that the bartender wouldn't just get sick of her hopelessness and wander off. With a lot of slightly different pronunciations of the name Kurdu, and pointing and waving back to her friends she easily succeeds in getting a round brought back to them. With a bit of a ditzy wave and friendly goodbye in elvish again, she returns back to the table with a smug smirk. Not a moment later, the round gets served to them and she looks to Evie for her approval.

Evie grinned impishly as she watched Anala return with the drinks, “Fantastic! You are an absolute legend, _wunderschön_.” she laughed, grabbing one of the drinks and toasting her with a wink. 

El snorted, taking her drink. “ _Lay it on thicker and you’ll just have to put a tongue down her throat, Evaelyn._ ”

Anala couldn’t be happier with herself right now. Between the drinks and the tiredness that hadn’t quite gone away yet (it was getting there!), she’d done a damn good job and Evie was happy with her little stunt, what wasn’t to be proud of. As she raised her glass with Evie her attention caught on the last word. It sounded nice. But she was completely lost. On instinct she glanced to Tenen to translate, even as Eleanor said more things in Zemnian. Tenen just…. Shook his head. “ _Come on._ ” Anala elbowed him in the side. But he shrugged. “I’m not a snitch.”

Evie was in the middle of taking a drink when her sister spoke. She immediately started choking, face going beet red, praying to every god out there that it was attributed to the vast amounts of alcohol, or at least appeared that way. She cast a glance at Anala before shooting a slightly appreciative glance at Tenen. 

Elarel watched and listened as all of this took place, an amused smirk taking the place of her smile. " _I don't believe I've ever seen someone turn this red before. After a certain point dear, the drinks no longer hide the fact you’re blushing._ " 

Evie sunk into her seat a bit more, taking a drink and doing everything she could to hide behind her tankard.

"You have to tell me, I make the rules!" Anala hissed at him, leaning back into him to bump her shoulder against him. Tenen didn't seem bothered by any of this. "You can be usurped at any given moment. I may choose this moment." "A coup takes more than one, asshole." "That's not a pet-name." 

Anala, seemingly having gotten bored of their quick back and forth leaned in the entirely opposite direction. Putting her hand on Evie's shoulder and leaning over to whisper because she didn't have a shared language that no one else knew so she'd just be quiet. "I have no idea what's going on, but are you okay, _gorgeous_?" The pet-name got spoken in Elvish this time. There was a lit of amusement in her voice for the situation she didn't understand, but sympathy all the same because Gods, Evie seemed to be struggling.

Evie took another drink humming a small pained laugh at the pet name and responded in Elvish, _”My sister is being mean. She’s teasing me quite harshly right now. I’m just...really glad you made it. Sorry if everyone’s being_ a total shit.” she switched to Common for the last three words casting a slight glare at her sister, before reaching to her shoulder and giving Anala’s hand a slight squeeze.

OH she spoke Elvish, of course she spoke Elvish, Anala didn't know why she wouldn't speak Elvish, that was just fine too. Her hand almost left Evie's shoulder but lingered a little longer when she squeezed it. "I think I can find a way to cope." She laughed, tongue in teeth and winking. With another fit of laughter her head fell to rest atop their hands for a moment before she pulled back and settled back into her seat properly, not missing a chance to sway her shoulder into Evie's to give it a bump. Now quite obvious about how much closer she was sitting to Evie than her long time friend Tenen who was just... fucking astounded by all of this happening in front of him and his drink.

Eleanor grinned, undeterred by Evie’s annoyance as she spoke in Elvish. “ _You should call her more cute names, Anala, I want to see how red she turns before her head pops._ ” She just grinned, fangs gleaming in the light. “I’m happy being a shit, I have no fucking regrets.” She glanced at her sister, poking her gently. “Truth or dare, Evie?”

“I fucking hate you.” Evie said with a laugh, punching her lightly in the arm, “I’m probably going to regret this but Dare. I just...can’t resist the challenge.”

El laughed too loud, taking a sip of her drink. “Alright. So…” She hummed, thinking for a minute. “Give us a list of people at the table you’d kiss, starting from least likely. Don’t include me, though, you freak.” She stuck her tongue out, then took a big swig of her drink. “I’m waiting.”

Evie stared at her sister a moment, then at her drink. Fuck. “Leo, cuz that would be just as weird as kissing my sister. Elarel……...then Tenen….I guess?….fucking hells, Eleanor.” she switched to Infernal, “ _What are you doing to me?_ ” she shook her head taking a drink, she switched back to common “Nope I’m out. Can’t do this. I’m bitching out.” she downed the rest of her drink, and reached for a second, looking straight forward.

El laughed more, sliding another drink to Evie and clinking her glass against it. “ _You absolute fucking_ **_coward_ ** _,_ ” she murmured in Evie’s ear. “ _But I still love you, even so._ ” Then she laughed, cheeks flushing a little as she glanced over to Elbridge. “Alright, you’re here, so your turn. Pick someone to ask.”

Elbridge looked over, he had been people watching. “Hm? Alright.” He said, looking around the table. He smirked and leaned onto the table, resting on his arms. “Anala.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. “Truth or dare?”

She was on a roll, only one choice. “Dare.”

“Perfect.” He said, watching her. He decided to send her a message instead, to make things more interesting. **I think we both know where this is going, dear. I dare you to make out with Evie.** Elbridge’s smirk grew. **Preferably now, but up to you.** He winked. 

Anala's eyes lit up as the message came through, thriving off of the energy alone. She laughed, biting the edge of her lip and tapping her fingers along the edge of her glass. **As tempted as I am. That's not something I want to be a surprise on her. Well... Not today at least. Bad timing.** Evie'd been in an adoring relationship not too long ago, it was her birthday! They were drunk! No need to throw in complications for her. **As a birthday present? If she asked for it? Of course! I'd practically be my moral obligation.** She laughed again, sat back in her c hair and raised her glass to Elbridge, then downed the rest of it like Evie had done a second ago. 

Elbridge nodded and raised a glass to her, taking a drink with her. He wrapped an arm over Eleanor’s shoulder, smiling a bit. He leaned down to Eleanor more, whispering enough for just her to hear. “I dared her to make out with your sister. She wants her consent first.” He said, smirked more. He took another drink and leaned back in his seat. 

El smirked, leaning a little closer to hear. She did her best to suppress a grin as Elbridge told her the dare, a hand squeezing his knee for a moment. “Fucking spectacular,” she said softly in response. “I’m glad she wants consent, but her bitching out on the dare is kind of boring. Ah well, guess it can wait.”

Evie looked between Elbridge and Anala, noticing the elf taking a full drink. She looked back at Elbridge, “What’d you dare her to do?” she then looked to Anala, “What was it? You bitched out? You bitched out!” she leaned into Anala a moment, laughing and having far too much fun with all of this. She leaned back into her seat, looking at her empty tankard, considering grabbing another, and feeling a little, weirdly self-conscious. 

Anala just grinned at her and said nothing, giving a sheepish shrug at the accusation of bitching out ‘cause… yeah she totally did. But she didn’t mind. 

Elarel looked over towards Eleanor. “Truth or dare, dearest?” 

Eleanor leaned forward, grinning at Elarel. “Hm… Let’s mix it up. How about a truth?”

“Fair, what is the weirdest dream you’ve had? Or strangest? Or both, up to you.” 

Eleanor tilted her head, thinking for a moment. “Unfortunately, I don’t often remember my dreams, and the ones that I do remember are pretty mundane. Not wearing pants when you’re doing something important, things going missing, the like. So… I hate to say it, but there’s not that interesting of an answer right. Should I try the dare instead?”

“If that’s alright with everyone I don’t see why not?” She asked glancing around at the group, and once she was given approval turned back to Eleanor. “I dare you to message someone you know, say the most random thing ever and give no context.” 

That made El laugh, taking a swig from her glass. “Alright, alright. I think… Oh, I know.” Grabbing a piece of wire, she grinned. “ **Hey Jo. It’s a good thing I’m fire resistant, because** **_fuck_ ** **, you’re hotter than the Nine Hells.** ” Then she paused, a laugh starting up as her face turned red. “Oh my gods, I think I broke her, she’s giggling so much. But there we go! Who’s next?”

As the game continued around the table, as some point, specifically around the time the flirting increased, Leo zoned out. They still nodded along and laughed quietly but they weren’t all there. They were happy for Evie, it was just....odd. So as their turn came, Elarel who had noticed the change softly placed a hand on their shoulder to bring them back to the current moment. “Leo, it's your turn dear.” She said softly. 

“Oh right...sorry I am awful at coming up with truths or dares so you can skip me for now. I don’t really have anything.” Leo let out a nervous chuckle, just a tad embarrassed. 

‘No worries, we can always come back to you when you do.” She looked around giving the group the look of ‘not now’ and moved on. “So, who’s next?” 

Tenen scanned over the table, then focused on Elarel. “Truth or dare?”

“I will go with truth seeing as I did a dare last time.” Elarel answered. 

“Who at this table would be the person you’d most hate to go on a mission with?”

Elarel chuckled quietly before replying. “Truthfully...Leo because I would spend far too much time worrying about their well being than focusing on the mission.” 

“I am going to take that as a compliment...and that is also fair.” Leo chimed in softly, a small smile appearing as they took another swig of their drink.

Tenen looks at Anala expectantly, and after a second she gets the message. “Oh! Yep.” She reaches for the empty glass again and spins. It lands on Elarel. “Ok, promise I’m not as mean as Ten, truth or dare?” 

"I am just going to keep alternating between the two options so dare." Elarel kept an eye on Elbridge and Eleanor, she would let that continue. For now at least.

Anala passed over a shot, then another one, and another. Just grabbing whatever drinks were in reach and not being held by anyone. So there was a nice line of drinks in front of her. “What do you say to ten seconds seeing how much you can do?”

Elarel watched at the shots accumulated in front of her, smirking. "As much as I would love to, and the temptation is definitely there. I'm afraid I am going to have to decline, darling." She said but did take one shot before sliding the rest back to the center for others to take. "Maybe another time perhaps." 

“I’ll take one of those.” Evie reached for one and drank it, “Okay. My turn.” she looked at Tenen, “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.”

Evie rolled her eyes, “You’re so fucking lame. Um….”

Tenen heaved a sigh. “Fine, dare.”

The tiefling beamed at him, “Go to the nearest washroom and set an audible Alarm on the door.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” Tenen got up anyway, taking his drink with him to stand outside the door to the washroom looking dodgy as all hell while he set up the spell. But it was done. And he returned to the table while still shaking his head at Evie. But with just a tiny smile.

Evie had grabbed another shot while he was a way and lifted it in cheers to him before downing it, a shit eating grin on her face.

Eleanor just laughed, glad Tenen was participating and seemingly having fun. “Fucking wonderful. Kurdu’s gonna kill us.” Then she looked around, smiling at Leo. “Truth or dare, darling?”

Leo hummed quietly as they made their decision. "Truth." 

“Hm…” Eleanor drank for a moment, considering. “If you could have _anything_ as a pet, size and danger and whatever else notwithstanding, what would it be and _why._ Can’t forget the why.”

"Probably an Alicanto, they are large bird-like creatures that eat noble metals and smaller creatures as their diet. I've read about them, maybe one to many times, and heard a few stories from the dwarves that pass through Hupperdook. They are absolutely fascinating. Oh! And because they eat metal their feathers can become super shiny." Leo answered, stopping before they continued to ramble on about them. "So yeah...that's what I would want." 

“I absolutely love that. It sounds fucking amazing.” El grinned, then glanced over to Elbridge. “Alright, your turn.”

“Hm? Alright.” Elbridge said, looking around the table. His eyes landed on Eleanor. He smirked. “Eleanor, truth or dare?” He asked.

El turned, smiling bemusedly at Elbridge. “Dare.”

“Well,” he started, “since Elarel wouldn’t, I dare you to do as many shots as you can in 10 seconds.” He said.

That made Eleanor laugh as shots were slid across the table, but she eyed the challenge. “Alright, someone keep count. I can do this.” Once she got Evie to agree to count down time, she began. Impressively, and surprisingly to her, she managed to down seven by the time Evie shouted that her time was up. “Holy shit,” she breathed, giggling as she flopped back against the cushioned back of the booth. “Alright. I might have to call it on drinking for at _least_ twenty minutes. I’m… I’m pretty good and drunk.” Her cheeks were flushed bright as she listed slightly, shoulder bumping against Elbridge’s before she righted herself. “Fuck.”

Elarel carefully got up from the table standing out in front of it. "Eleanor, if you are up for it, truth or dare dear?" She asked with a soft smile. 

“I’m absolutely up for it. Dare, darling.” She was grinning, elbow on the table and chin propped in her hand. “Unless it involves drinking, in which case I’ll probably fall over.”

"I dare you to dance with me." Elarel held out her hand for the other to take not even caring if this was cheesy. She wanted at least one dance before the end of the night. 

Eleanor’s cheeks turned even redder, but she nodded and started making her way out of the table. “That I can do,” she said, trying not to stumble over her words--or her feet.

Evie stood leaning forward with both hands on the table she called after her sister in Zemnian _“Don’t fall on your ass Elanor. Elarel already saved one of us today.”_ She fell back into the booth laughing, grabbing another drink smiling she took a drink, “She is _very_ drunk. And this has been fun. So much fun. And we _just_ fucking started” she smiled at everyone around the table, lingering a moment on Anala before focusing back on her drink, humming happily as she took another sip. 

Dancing... she didn't know if she had the energy for dancing tonight. As she looked around at the others though, it looked like fun. It wasn't something she wanted to miss out on. Anala was on the fence until Evie's lingering glance to her, and she held out her hand to her. "Wanna dance with me?"

Evie smiled, her normal inhibitions set aside now that she was properly inebriated, making the weird panic she had been starting to feel easier to shove down, “Abso-fucking-lutely!” She took Anala’s hand and followed her to the dance floor.


	4. Table Talk

Elbridge watched as people left, leaving only Leo, Tenen, and himself. He thought he might as well make conversation. And seeing as Leo seemed to be avoiding him, he only had one choice. And he  _ deeply _ disliked that one choice, but he did he questions. “So,” Elbridge said, looking at Tenen. “She was with you, right?” He jerked his head slightly towards Anala. 

Tenen made sure he had a drink, sitting back comfortably in his seat. He heavily considered asking Leo to come with him and dance, that was fun last time, and he wouldn’t have to navigate… Elbridge. Just in general. This didn’t seem too bad though. “Anala? Yeah?”

Elbridge raised a brow at him and then looked back at Tenen and then back at Anala, watching her dance with Evie. He took a drink, leaning back in his own seat. “To each their own I suppose.” He mumbled. He assumed this was the wife? Maybe he was gay, but they did come in together, arm in arm. So, he just assumed that was her. 

Tenen looked to Anala, and back at Elbridge, trying to figure out what he was seeing. But he was drunk, brain fuzzy, thoughts… none. “Huh?”

“I’m just saying, not tryn’a shame you my friend,” he smirked, “everyone has their own…  _ likings _ when it comes to things. Never picked you as one.” He crossed one leg over the other and took another drink. 

Tenen stared at Elbridge a moment longer, blank faced and completely lost. Then his eyes widened and he almost choked on his drink. “NOT LIKE THAT. I’m not- I’m not  _ with _ Anala. I’m married to someone  _ else _ . One seventh married, by the way. And not to  _ Anala _ .” No offence meant to Anala of course, but…. Nine Hells.

Throughout this whole interaction, despite avoiding even looking at Elbridge, Leo had been trying their best to not to laugh from either his comments or the fact Tenen seemed oblivious to what Elbridge was hinting towards. However as that moment of realization came the youngest one in the group burst into a fit of laughter and immediately covered their face sinking down in their seat. 

Elbridge smirked and held up a hand in defense as Tenen defended himself. “Alright alright, I understand. She’s not your wife.” He smirked a bit more and glanced at him, “but you never said you weren’t into it.” He winked and took a long drink, chuckling to himself. 

Tenen seemed to really struggle internally for a moment. Caught between saying something and not. Eventually. After far too long, and shooting Leo a glare. “Not my wife. And don’t project your shit on me.”

Leo peeked between their fingers, and dropped their hands for a moment when Tenen glared at them, flashing the most innocent smile ever. Eventually they stopped laughing but the smile didn’t fade as they continued to observe, and enjoy, wherever this conversation went now. 

Elbridge cocked a brow at Tenen again, now looking fully at him. “Hey, I didn’t kink shame you, buddy.” He chuckled, “You don’t have to be so defensive my friend, this is all in good fun.” He said, taking another drink. “Maybe you should stop projecting your insecurities on others.” He smirked more and looked down at his tankard, swirling the contents for a moment before finishing off his drink. 

Tenen pressed his mouth into a frustrated, thin line, raising his finger. “I am-” he pointed at Elbridge, reset where his elbow was on the table. “-too drunk for this.” He huffed, pouting. Then slumped back in his seat. “And now I miss my spouse.  _ Thanks Elbridge. _ ” He whined in the most bitter way possible. Only half joking.

Elbridge now laughed, leaning forward to grab another tankard, would probably be his last. Didn’t want to be too drunk. “Oh come now, Tenen. It’s all in good fun. Don’t be such a sour puss.” He said, taking a drink. Then he looked at Leo. “Can I ask you something, Leo, was it?” He asked. 

Leo was highly amused and was glad they hadn’t taken a sip of their drink because they were sure it would’ve ended up all over the table as another laugh left their lips. The moment they were addressed the laugh subsided and Leo finally looked over at Elbridge, their smile only faltering for a moment. “Yeah...what’s your question?”

Elbridge gave him a soft smile. “If I’ve noticed right, you’ve been avoiding me all night… care to tell me why?” He asked, raising a brow. “If not, I’d understand, but I’m assuming you knew me.” His smile faltered a bit, turning into a sympathetic half smile. 

“You’ve noticed correctly.” Leo took a pause, figuring out the best way to word this without ruining the mood. “And your assumption is correct as well but it’s not the only reason and I’d prefer not to elaborate on that topic right now.” They answered their gaze flickering away from Elbridge and took another drink from their tankard effectively finishing it off.

Tenen needed a moment to stop pouting. Just glared at his drink for another few seconds, then he was back, it was fine. He listened to Elbridge and Leo start having that conversation… Then for some reason felt the need to give his commentary. “Wow…” He whispered quietly. “My version of the ‘you knew me before’ conversation wasn’t this awkward and I got accused of trying to fuck the demon that used to be in him.”

Elbridge continued his half smile to Leo. “Understandable, and I won’t push you.” He said, leaning back in his seat again and taking a drink. “I do apologize though, for not being the same.” He didn’t look at Leo, just watched the people dancing. He decided to elaborate with Tenen on his reasonings later, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Leo didn't respond to the comment though gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. It was a touchy subject for them considering what they had been through and what had recently come to light. Looking out towards the pairs that were dancing they got up, carefully maneuvering themselves out from the table and turned to look at Tenen. "Do you want to dance?" 

Well this was weird. Tenen polished off the rest of what was in his glass. “Sure, friend.” Then got up to go with them. 

Elbridge watched as the last two left the table, watching everyone dance. He smiled, leaning back in his seat. In all honesty, he still had hardly a clue who these people were. Their personalities, flaws, goals, he could barely remember half of their names. But, something in him gave a warm feeling. Maybe part of it was the alcohol, but something seemed familiar. But, with that feeling came another one, something opposite of what he was feeling now. Dread, perhaps? He would ignore this for now, enjoying his break from the rest of the world for the short time he could.


	5. Elarel & Eleanor

Eleanor was wavering a little as she let Elarel start to lead the dance, but it was easy for her to fall into the steps she'd spent years learning. "I wasn't sure if you'd want a dance," she admitted, cheeks a little too pink. "And I'm also very glad I don't have to try and lead, I'm fucking awful at it even when I'm sober."

A small chuckle left her lips, gently leading them into a slow and simple dance. "I am always up for a dance, and that is understandable dear." She hummed quietly along to the music playing throughout the hall. "So..having fun flirting with Elbridge, darling?" She asked, lightly teasing.

"I love dancing, and I was hoping I'd get a dance with you," she admitted, glancing down for a moment as she smiled. "I mean, it's just--for fun? I'm just sort of indulging myself, if I'm being honest. I don't really want to follow through on any of it."

Elarel gently pulled Eleanor a bit closer, feeling just a bit possessive at the moment. "I know, have fun...just don't forget who you come back to dear." She purred softly, a small smirk dancing across her lips. She wasn't going to push too much, and honestly wanted to see Eleanor's reaction considering the other was drunk.

Eleanor’s cheeks went redder as Elarel pulled her close. “Of course not,” she murmured, a shy smile on her face for a moment. “How could I ever forget about you two?”

"I'm only teasing, though I have noticed I can get a little possessive over those that I care for...just as a warning." It was nice to be able to dance with Eleanor, even though Col wasn't here.

"Is that so?" El smiled, shifting a little closer as they danced. "I don't mind it. I just... I'm flattered you care that much for me, Elarel." She was progressively turning pinker, the tips of her ears starting to flush. "I'm not sure what I expected, if I'm being honest."

Elarel gave a slight nod. "Why wouldn't I care for you?" She asked, noticing how pink Eleanor was turning. It was adorable. "You mean a lot to Col, so in turn you mean a lot to me. So I care for you very much dear."

"I just... I dunno. I was worried you wouldn't like me because I'm sort of taking some of Col's time away from you?" El smiled, placing her forehead on Elarel's shoulder. "I just... This is all new, caring about people? And--Col said he loved me, and I'm so flustered, and..." Her face was red at this point, and she just whined softly into Elarel's shoulder. "You're both so good to me, and I don't know how to handle it."

Elarel was trying not to laugh at how flustered Eleanor was but it was hard because she was so fucking adorable right now. "It'll take some getting used to dear but know we will both be there for you every step of the way, we both are very affectionate people probably because of what we've been through and we don't want any harm to come to you. And we won't let it happen. That is a promise." She whispered and she was true to her word.

"I really like it," she admitted, looking up at Elarel. "It's... I've never felt so cared about. But it's so wonderful, and--" She just kept turning redder, at a complete loss for words. "You're both so kind, and caring, and I've never had people be so sweet to me."

Elarel met her gaze with a smile lingering on her lips. "And it is never going to change." She whispered and in a bold decision, one that she hoped was okay, brought Eleanor into a soft, sweet kiss.

Eleanor smiled back, gentle and genuinely happy. When Elarel's lips pressed against hers, she was surprised, but almost instantly melted into the kiss. Her hand shifted from Elarel's shoulder to the back of her neck, tender and a little nervous but so, so happy.

Elarel tensed for a moment, afraid she had made the wrong move, but relaxed the moment she felt Eleanor practically melt. Pulling the tiefling closer she broke the kiss when air was needed and smiled happily. Her own cheeks now a soft pink color.

Eleanor was bright pink as she pulled away, taking a breath as she met Elarel's eyes. "That--" She giggled softly, smiling broadly. "Fuck, Elarel," she mumbled, leaning in to steal another kiss.

A soft laugh escaped her as she happily accepted another kiss, she would accept thirty more if they had the time. "Happy Birthday, my emerald." She whispered, not wanting this moment to end but they would have to return to the table eventually.

Eleanor was absolutely red by now, burying her face in Elarel's neck for a moment. "Beautiful, you're going to kill me," she murmured, shifting to wrap her arms tight around the genasi. "I--I can't believe how lucky I am."

Elarel could and would tease her later on about being so flustered for now it was not her number one priority. "We can't have that now can we?" She asked, managing to slowly maneuver them out of the way of other's who were dancing and lightly stroked her back. "I do believe we are the lucky ones here.."

Eleanor swayed gently instead of truly dancing, face still pink. "This feels like a dream," she murmured, smiling. "I think I need to sit down, beautiful, I'm gonna fall over if I blush more."

Elarel hummed in agreement. "We can go back to the table then dear, I wouldn't want you to fall over though you are an adorable shade of pink." She replied only lightly teasing.

"Let's go to the table," she agreed, pulling Elarel in for another sweet kiss. "I'll eat a little food, get my legs back under me, and maybe later we can dance some more?"

"I would love to dance some more later. Do you need help getting back to the table dear?" She asked, she needed to step outside for just a quick moment.

"I don't need it, I'll be fine." She grinned, kissing Elarel one more time. "I'm gonna sit, and I'll see you soon."

"Of course, I'll be right there." Elarel smiled and pulled away from their kiss before gently nudging Eleanor back towards the table then turned stepping outside. 

  
  



	6. Table Talk 2

Anala was honestly having an incredible time. Dancing with Evie was great, the music was great, the fatigue making her sluggish, not so great. She could ignore it for a little while but she was sensible enough to quit out before she ruined her energy levels for the rest of the night. Practically hanging off of Evie, Anala laughed, shaking her head at herself. “I need to sit down.” She confessed, still with all the excited, happy, drunken energy, but her knees were about to start getting weak and that would just be embarrassing. “Are you coming with?” Her hand slid to Evie’s wrist, tugging her along with her back to the group’s table. Then she got to plonk herself down opposite Elbridge and was immediately feeling better about herself. “Hey! Hope you weren’t on your own for too long?”

Evie allowed herself to be pulled along, tonight was going amazing and she had a lot of fun dancing with Anala. She smiled at Elbridge as she took a seat next to Anala, “We’re going to have to dance at some point my friend. So don’t think you’re going to get away with it. El too probably. Are you having fun?” 

Elbridge watched as the two came over and sat in front of him. He offered a smile. “Ah, welcome back.” He said, popping a pretzel into his mouth. “I wasn’t alone for only but a few minutes, don’t worry.” He said, looking to Evie as she spoke. “Alright, alright, I suppose I won’t complain since it’s both your birthdays.” He said, taking a sip out of his tankard. “Did you two have fun? You looked like you were enjoying yourselves.” 

Anala picked up what she was pretty sure had been her drink before. Really debating whether or not she needed to be drinking anymore than she had. She’d go easy. “I haven’t been here in such a long time. It’s so much fun, you’re so much fun.” She redirected the last bit of the comment to Evie, grinning with a scrunch of her nose.

The tiefling scrunched her nose back at Anala playfully, grabbing one of the drinks, “I’m having an absolute _blast!_ I’m really glad you came out Elbridge, I half thought you’d bail if I was completely honest. With how weird things are...so thanks. It means a lot.” She raised her tankard to him and took another drink.

Elbridge smiled a bit more as Evie spoke. “Listen,” he started, “I know I’m not who I was, as I’m told I am nowhere close to him. But, I think coming really proved that we’re all capable of adjusting to change.” He said, leaning on the table. “It means a lot that you invited me, I should be thanking you for giving me another chance at friendship with the two of you.” He nodded to Anala, “And, new possibilities of friendship.” He raised his glass before taking a drink. 

Evie looked at Elbridge a moment and then back at her drink, “I had a talk with a friend recently about giving people chances. About knowing when to give up on someone versus when to keep having faith in them. Regardless of what you remember you went through a hell that you didn’t deserve. If this is your second chance on life I’m prepared to get to know this new you. Besides, you were _super_ soft before, I kinda like this tougher version of you. The haircut looks better too.” she smiled at him.

Anala blinked between them, a little lost and wondering if it was because of how much she’d had to drink. But she raised her glass all the same, because it felt like a sweet moment. When it was quiet for long enough she put in her take. “I think you’d look really pretty with long hair.” She told Elbridge, holding her drink close to her, watching the two of them to check she wasn’t saying anything wrong. “I do like your look now though, it’s not pretty, but it’s pretty hot.”

Evie nodded her agreement, “Definitely hot. Might wanna watch yourself on campus.” Evie winked at him with a laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she caught her sister and Elarel, rolling her eyes at them essentially making out on the dance floor. It was their birthday, so she wasn’t going to give her grief for it today. But _tomorrow,_ Evie was going to get revenge on her sister’s incessant teasing. There was a part of her that was glad Eleanors attention was on Elarel instead of other members of their little group.

Elbridge chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I hardly think that’s necessary.” He said, pushing some hair out of his face. “I can hardly remember what I looked like before my incident, but I’m quite more comfortable with the short hair.”

Grinning and blushing, Eleanor made her way back to the table. “Hi,” she breathed, grabbing a new drink and a bit of food. “How’s it going back over here?” She looked flustered and out of breath still, even as she popped some meat from a board into her mouth.

Elbridge had noticed the two before they came back, a wide smirk on his lips. When they sat down, he leaned onto the table. His smirk grew a bit wider as he spoke, “So, you guys getting a room later or what?” He teased, taking a drink out of his tankard. 

“Shut up,” Eleanor murmured, blushing to the tips of her ears. “Don’t be mad, you can still flirt with me if you want, Elbridge. I’m not going to turn you down this early.”

Evie rolled her eyes at her sister, always flirting with anyone in the vicinity. She didn’t get how she could do it so easily. She took a sip of her drink, humming contentedly, leaning slightly into Anala, she dropped her voice “You’re a good dancer. I had a lot of fun. If you feel up to it I’d like one more before the end of the night.” 

Anala hummed, leaning back into Evie a little more obviously. She had a wonderful excuse and she intended to use it if she got called out. "I had fun too." She dropped her voice just the same as Evie did. "I'll need a little more time before round two, darling. But I'll be sure to let you know." She assured her with a light chuckle. She might have to consider needing to avoid dancing with anyone else, but that was a sacrifice she may just be willing to make.

Elbridge watched the crowd, a smirk falling onto his lips as he got an idea. He looked to Anala. “Y’know, Tenen confessed something to me earlier, I think you’d enjoy hearing it.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Anala’s head swiveled around to Elbridge with a happy little smile. “What’d he do?” He was drunk, surely, but not endangering secrets level of drunk.

Elbridge smirked more, leaning onto the table a bit. “Well, earlier I had assumed you two had came together, and that he was _enjoying_ watching Evie and yourself dancing. But, he said you weren’t. _But_ ,” he chuckled at the thought before it passed his lips, “ _he never said he wasn’t into that sort of thing._ So, I say we have a bit of fun when he returns, Hm? Nothing harmful, just a bit of light teasing.” 

Anala squinted at him, suspicious, but still smiling. “Are you telling me you were kink shaming one of my best friends?” A laugh bubbled up at the very idea of what she must have missed. But she was intrigued. “What are you suggesting?”

Elbridge’s smirk never left his face as he leaned in a bit more. “No no, I would never kink shame anyone.” He said defensively as he laughed again. “But, I suggest we just give him a bit of a hard time, it’s fun to see him so annoyed over small things.” He said, looking back at Tenen and Leo dancing. “What do you say? Up for a bit of light-hearted bullying?” He said, only half joking. 

Eleanor laughed, absolutely delighted. “Normally I’d say yes, but I don’t need him more pissy at me than he already has been the last few months. I’ll happily watch, though.” Then she snorted. “Just like Tenen, apparently.”

Evie gave her sister a look before rolling her eyes and shaking her head with a smirk. She then looked at Elbridge with a smile, “What are you thinking?”  
  
Anala turned a pout to Eleanor. “What’s he been doing towards you? I can fight him.” Speaking of. Anala turned back to Elbridge. “See, here’s the thing… I’m not his wife, but I have been living and travelling with him and his spouse for two years. There’s way too much ammo we’ve got on each other for this fight. I’ll let you take the lead… And maybe make an innocent comment or two.” A slowly growing smile started to form as she thought about it, one that could aptly be described as slightly malicious.

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.” He said, pushing some more hair out of his face. He smiled, watching Tenen and Leo dance again. “You know, Kind of surprising that someone is actually able to get along with him for that long and not kill him.” He laughed, half joking. “Two years is a long time to travel together, how’d you do it?” He asked Anala. 

“Just being a shit, mostly. He has every right to be, considering how much trouble I’ve caused him, and I don’t blame him, but… I don’t want to make it worse.” El just took a sip of her drink, shrugging a little. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you fight him, though. Sounds like a blast.”

“I can’t wait to see how this goes.” she took a drink, “And how much Leo picks up. _That_ has the potential to be equally as hilarious.” 

Anala’s smile turned a little fonder, resting her cheek on her palm. “We have good and bad days. We’re all a little off in our group so it just kinda works. That and the group sex helps too." Anala said with her best poker face. Staring at Elbridge to see how he'd respond. Giving just a small smile, intent on not giving any hint to whether she was joking or not.

Elbridge raised a brow, watching her carefully. “You know, wouldn’t put it past Ya.” He said, leaning back in his seat. He smirked. “But, that might seem like a Tenen thing to do, though he was very persistent on not fucking me or my demon.” He chuckled. “But, to each their own I suppose.” He took another drink. 

Eleanor snorted again at Anala’s response, shaking her head. “Fucking amazing,” she said, lifting her glass as a toast to Anala. “You have all of my respect, Anala.” She was grinning, listing slightly into Elbridge’s shoulder again. “I didn’t peg Tenen for--” Then she started giggling uncontrollably, looking down at her drink as she tried to stop herself.

Evie stared at Anala a moment, trying to figure out if what she said was a joke or not but that girl had a game face that wasn’t budging. Turned away laughing, covering her face with a hand as she felt the heat rising to her face, “Nine hells you guys.” then Eleanor, “I mean El you wouldn’t peg him even if he bribed you.” She shook her head, took a drink and sank into her seat a bit more. 

“I think that man needs a good pegging.” Elbridge chimed in.

Elarel made her way back to the table after having stepped outside for a moment. She felt a lot more content now, much of her worry slowly dissipating. As she reached the group a look of confusion appeared for a moment as Eldridge's comment reached her ears. “I am unsure if I’ve come back at the right moment or not.” A soft chuckle left her lips as she sat down. “Do I want to know what I’ve missed?”

Anala wasn’t budging on her decision to not give away the answer. She lifted her glass back at Eleanor, gave Evie a comforting sort of pat on the arm, and tried to ignore whatever the fuck happened with the demon thing. “You know, he’s been away from his spouse for a couple months now, you can kinda understand the stress. Hey Elarel!” Anala beamed up at her and absolutely did not provide any help.

Elbridge downed the rest of his drink and went for another. A few more wouldn’t hurt, right? He took a rather large drink from his new tankard and watched the others converse. “No, my dear, no you don’t.” Elbridge said to Elarel before taking another drink. He looked over at Leo, deciding to message them. **Hello Leo, just warning you that we will be teasing the shit out of Tenen when you both return, just keeping you in the loop.** He had a smirk plastered on his face still as he continued to drink and eat. 

Eleanor grinned as Elarel returned, moving away from Elbridge to press a kiss to Elarel’s lips. “We’re planning on mocking Tenen, it’s going to be _very_ fun.” She giggled, looking over at Evie. “No, there’s definitely not enough gold for that. Now, at least. Maybe if he got his head out of his ass and I was having a rough day, though. But… I mean, I get it, Anala, I really do. Nine hells, I miss Col so much, and it’s only been… Two weeks he’s been gone? And we’ve not been dating for too long. So I can imagine what it’s like for Tenen.”

Evie laughed, “Maybe we should try getting Arius here sooner, get that poor boy some relief.” she took a drink as she watched her sister and Elarel. Unconsciously she glanced at Anala again before quickly looking away.. She was really feeling the drinks, and this conversation was ridiculous in all the best ways. She was grateful for her sisters unabashed discussions about things like in the past so Evie didn’t feel completely lost. She’d never been too interested in those things, personally, but she was starting to think it might’ve been because there wasn’t someone she’d wanted it with. And her focus had always been on her training, not other people. She stared down at her drink, swirling it around and getting a little lost in thought. 

“Hello dear.” She greeted Anala taking note that no one seemed to be telling her anything until Eleanor spoke up. “That does sound like it's going to be very fun.” She agreed, and humorous as well. As Col was brought up Elarel reached over giving Eleanor’s hand a gentle squeeze. _I wonder how she is going to react._

Leo and Tenen were still dancing as the message came through to them. They didn’t know whether they should be concerned or not considering what the group was planning was being directed at Tenen but at this point they could only hope for the best. “Maybe we should head back to the table? Get you something other than alcohol.” They suggested but practically gave Tenen no room to argue and lead the other back over to the group. “Hello!” 

Anala nodded along to the conversation, steadying herself for how this was going to go and trying to figure out what he’d say. What she could potentially mess with him with. She tuned out a little until the two returned to the rest of the group. “Welcome back, loves.” She grinned and slid a drink over to Tenen. It was for the best.

Tenen didn’t bother arguing, he was happy to head back and slump back down in his seat, getting handed another drink soon after. So much for Leo’s plan. Wordlessly, he nodded his thanks to Anala and raised the glass to her before taking a sip.

Elbridge watched as Tenen and Leo made their way back over to the table, a smirk coming to El’s lips as they sat down and began to drink again. “Did you enjoy yourself, Tenen? I thought you would have preferred watching over any actual action.” He teased, taking a large drink of his tankard again. _Now_ he was starting to feel the alcohol start to take over. 

Eleanor giggled again, squeezing Elarel’s hand happily before wrapping an arm around the genasi’s waist. She didn’t have much to say for the moment, honestly; she was just enjoying herself, and the way things felt… Well, almost normal. Not that she’d ever had much of it, to be fair, but it was still nice. Her friends drinking, dancing, teasing each other, and having a nice time was so rare, and she was so happy to have that happening. Plus, the happiness she could see in Evie made her heart feel so big; she’d been so stressed for so long, and the weight that had been lifted was practically visible as Evie talked and flirted.

Evie snorted a laugh into her drink at Elbridge’s comment, this was going to be a wonderfully entertaining disaster. “Welcome back you two. Have fun?” She hummed happily, her tail thunking against the bottom of the booth. She closed her eyes, bobbing her head to the music as she continued to nurse her current drink, still leaning a bit into Anala and not really caring about much of anything besides the company of her friends. 

Elarel leaned into Eleanor a bit a happy sigh leaving her lips. In any other circumstance she would’ve been a total mess being back here but this was a party, and she was with a group of people she felt comfortable being around in an odd sort of way. As things began, she chuckled softly planning on simply watching this go down, but potentially make a comment of her own here and there. 

The moment Leo sat down, Solace was in their lap and curled up tail lazily swishing back and forth. And they also slid some food over to Tenen at the same time he was handed another drink. They gave a nod hearing Evie’s question unsure if they were going to be able to keep themselves composed during this. More than likely not. 

Anala looked down at the table, just ever so slightly shaking her head. But this was happening. And she was going to fucking enjoy the ride.

Tenen set down his glass and stared at Elbridge. _He was still on that shit?_ "Do not presume to know ... _anything_ about me." He held up his hands like he'd asked a question. He hadn't. "I had fun dancing. I'm having fun over drinking. That is all." No insight given, no nothing. His personal life was personal.

Anala's smile widened. She'd thought of something. In the event it felt right to say.

“Oh come on now, Tenen. You don’t have to be embarrassed. We all have our kinks.” He said, leaning back in his seat and taking another drink from his tankard. “I mean, it is true I hardly know you, but this is all in good fun, right? We’re all friends as far as I’m aware.” He shrugged.

Eleanor was giggling like an idiot, leaning her head against Elarel’s shoulder. “I’m far from one to shame someone for their preferences. No need for shame here, I promise.” She looked down at her cup, then made a face. “Evie, can you pass me some water?”

“Here.” Evie pushed over one of the cups that had been recently dropped off. Evie scowled at Tenen’s clear non-answer, this boy needed to learn to _relax_ . She called over the barmaid and ordered a round of Kurdu’s specialty then settled back next to Anala, catching her smile. She was up to something and Evie couldn’t wait to see what it was.

Elarel gently rested her head against Eleanor’s, placing a hand on her thigh. “I think it would be quite hypocritical if I shamed anyone for their preferences.” She commented with a small smirk before taking a swig from her drink. 

Leo was lost at first, even though Elbridge had informed them what was going to happen they did not know the context behind it. And it took a moment or two for their brain to register what exactly was happening. When realization did hit, they softly laughed their cheeks turning pink immediately. Yeah, they weren’t going to be able to make it through this. 

Tenen held up a finger. "You're not-- hn, you're not incorrect about those statements individually, but the implications, given... wrong... like, misleading context. Is slanderous." 

Anala leaned over to him and whispered the word "Intended."

"Intended to be slanderous." He corrected himself on instinct like she acted as his lawyer telling him what was right to say all the time.

Anala grinned, eyes lighting up when he copied her. She had it. "What's important is the context." She affirmed, eyes glued on him. He agreed. "Context."

She continued. "For example, when we were stopped in the Cyrengreen Forest and he and Zy -" 

Tenen's face had dropped and paled at the word 'Cyrengreen' but she talked fast and that was all the warning she was giving. In a split second he had a hand clamped over her mouth, staring at her like she'd just grown an extra head. She still talked. Muffled by the hand on her mouth and unintelligible, staring right back with a clear smile. Then she stopped. And licked his hand. Now Tenen was disgusted with her for two reasons but he recoiled, and she just gave him the most innocent smile. Staying quiet for now.

“Uh no no no Tenen now that’s rude.” Elbridge pouted, looking to Anala. “Come now, like I said, we’re all friends here, right?” He chuckled, his pout turning into a smirk as he took a long drink from his tankard. His words were a bit slurred, now thoroughly drunk enough. He leaned his arms on the table, now looking at Tenen. Then he spoke up. “Y’know, Tenen, you’re too tense. Anala was kind enough to clue me in on why. I could always take care of that for you.” He smirked and winked, taking another drink before standing up. “I’ll be back.” He said with another wink before walking off, dropping two pretzels in Kurdu’s hair as he passed by.

Eleanor laughed more, looking at Anala. “Tell us more about the Cyrengreen Forest! I’ve met Zy, he’s _very_ charming.” She squeezed Elarel a little closer, thumb stroking her side gently as she hummed. “And really, Tenen, it’s quite rude to interrupt. Let Anala speak.” There was a grin on her face, and she took a moment to sip some water. “I love a good story.”

Evie watched the whole exchange with absolute and full attention. By the time her sister spoke up she fell into a fit of giggles. She reached over swatting Tenen away from Anala, “Come on coward. Let her tell the storyyyyy.” she couldn’t stop laughing, resting her forehead against Anala’s shoulder a moment while she tried to compose herself. She looked up shaking her head, she was going to find out that story one way or another. 

Elarel fell quiet, enjoying the direction this conversation was taking and was just as interested in this story. Though for a moment she glanced towards Leo, at this point, was kind of using Solace to hide their face already quite embarrassed even though nothing explicit had been said yet. They did look up every so often, their curiosity piqued but they tried not to let it show.

Anala's eyes stayed on Tenen, watching the colour return to his face, and then go in the other direction, getting redder. It was quite impressive. At Elbridge's offer she couldn't help but burst out in a laugh. "Elbrigde you're so nice! Tennnn, isn't he sweet?" Anala held into Evie's arm, moving into her so she could protect her from him. "Nahhh, I gave him his heart attack, my job is done here." She'd keep a zip on the story of what happened at Cyrengreen. 

Tenen had fallen dead quiet to re-evaluate his life choices, staring down at the glass in his hands. 

Elbridge returned a few moments later, a cup of water in hand as he sat down. He took a sip, leaning back in his seat. “My offer stands until I’m sober, my friend.” Elbridge said, winking at Tenen again as he took a drink of water and popped a pretzel into his mouth. 

Eleanor sipped her water, then thanked the barmaid as she came with a round of Kurdu’s special. “If you think it’d help Tenen have more fun, there’s a _very_ tidy storage closet towards the back that locks.”

Evie pouted at Anala a moment, then shifted her attention to Tenen, "My sister would know too." She laughed, taking another drink, "Or just live your life man, we're all just looking out for you." She smirked downing the rest of her current drink and grabbed a water. 

Leo began to fidget with their goggles, their cheeks a dark shade of red and suddenly, without quite meaning to, they vanished from sight. Solace and Felix were still there however, so it was obvious Leo hadn’t left the table. Not yet at least. Elarel looked over, able to see the artificer as clear as day due to her specific type of magic and she laughed quietly but said nothing as she grabbed a water as well.

Tenen needed another couple of seconds, if only Elbridge had stayed away a little bit longer. “I will consider your offer after I’ve drunk enough to blind me, deafen me, and freeze over the nine hells.” Yes, the idea of Azred had been fun, but that wasn’t him. He was Very Much Happy without _any_ of that.

Anala sat back, enjoying the damage that had been done, glad the pout Evie sent her didn’t last long. 

Elbridge laughed, taking another drink. “I’ll take that as a maybe.” He teased, setting down his drink. He popped another pretzel into his mouth and glanced over at the dancing people again. He adjusted his eyepatch and ran a hand through his hair.

Eleanor glanced over, noticing the look Elbridge cast towards the dance floor. “Would you like to dance?” She reached over, poking his shoulder gently. “I know it’s not as fun as whatever you’re offering to Tenen, but I think we can still have a nice time.” She kissed Elarel’s cheek gently, smiling. “Think you can manage to let go of me for a few minutes, beautiful?”

Evie started laughing again when Leo vanished "Oh nooo Leo! Sorry we're all being delinquents." She shook her head looking at the spot Leo sat invisibly, "Here I'll save you! Let's go dance?" 

“Only for a few minutes.” Elarel answered, matching her smile. She leaned over whispering something to Eleanor before pulling away and allowed the tiefling to get up. 

Leo nodded agreeing to a dance, before realizing they were still invisible. “Y..yeah..a dance sounds good.” They dropped the spell reappearing in the same spot and stood. Felix awoke from his slumber, and climbed down Leo’s arm onto the table looking around at everyone before walking towards Anala.

Anala watched the little bronze dragon come over her way, giving him a little smile and reaching out her hand to run along his back. “Have fun, darlings.” She laughed, remembering the pet name deal and tacking it on at the last second. She’d been slipping a little with that. The warm presence of Evie at her side was gone, but that was alright. Elarel and Tenen were still hanging out at the table. “Gods, we have to do this again when I’m not half _dead_.” She laughed, slumping back into her seat.

Something of a relief that Elbridge seemed more interested in dancing than staying at the table and relentlessly teasing him. That had been just rude. “Like we didn’t used to do crap like this every night.” He bumped his shoulder into hers. They’d get back to it again too. Just a little more time. 

Elbridge chuckled. “Only if you can keep up, gorgeous.” He winked and stood up, holding a hand out to Eleanor. “Shall we dance, birthday girl?” He placed a hand on his hip. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’ve got plenty of endurance.” Eleanor blushed, kissing Elarel as she got up. “I’ll be back, beautiful, I promise.” Then she took Elbridge’s hand, leading him towards the dance floor. “Make sure you don’t get tired too fast.”

Evie took Leo’s hand and led them out to the dancefloor, easily getting lost in the music and the company of her friend.


	7. Leo & Evie

It took a few moments for Leo’s face to return to its natural color seeing as the conversation at the table left them embarrassed and at a loss for words. As Evie and them danced, they worked up the courage to ask something that had been on their mind since the beginning of the night. “So...what’s going on with you and Anala?” They asked just lightly teasing, which they used to try and mask their true feelings about the situation. 

Evie’s face flushed a little, “I….what?” she looked at Leo, wondering where that question came from, “Nothing? We’re friends. We’ve been talking more and we get along pretty well. She’s also the leader of Tenen’s group so we have that in common and it’s been….nice, you know?” 

Leo laughed quietly. “Evie...you two have practically been flirting all night, and every time she addresses you, you blush. And while I still may be learning Zemnian I have picked up a few things.” They pointed out topping it off with an innocent smile. 

“It’s my birthday, why shouldn’t I flirt with her? Especially if she’s flirting with me? Eleanor has been too.” her smile faltered slightly as she said the last bit but she recovered quickly. She shrugged, “It’s fun. Anala’s much better at it then I am though.” Evie let out a little laugh.

Leo noticed her smile falter but didn’t comment on it. Later they could say something if given a good opportunity to do so. “I mean...if it makes you feel better, everyone is better at flirting than I am. I know I’m awful at it seeing as even a simple term of endearment causes my brain to...well shut down I suppose.” 

“That’s just one of the many reasons we love you Leo. We can’t all be disgusting degenerates.” She laughed, “You’re having fun though right?” 

“I don’t think you all are disgusting degenerates, maybe just more experienced?...I don’t know where I’m going with this.” Leo laughed quietly, their cheeks turning pink for a moment. “I am, it's nice to have almost everyone here to celebrate you and your sister’s birthday...Elbridge is just throwing me off a bit but I’ll be fine.” _Maybe._

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty inexperienced too. If it wasn’t for El’s stories and openness about things I’d probably be _just_ as clueless.” she laughed, “And yeah, almost everyone. I’m sad that Col wasn’t able to be here for this.” she tilted her head at the Elbridge comment, “I know he’s a little...off putting but he’s been through a lot. We weren’t exactly the greatest friends to him before so this is kind of a second chance? With everything he’s been through...he deserves that. At least I think he does.”   
  
Leo agreed with her comment, wishing that Col could be here as well. And secretly wishing Vi was as well, they missed her. “Him being different isn’t what is throwing me off...I understand him deserving a second chance but...things that deal with memory loss aren’t exactly things I want to deal with. Not after what I’ve been through so it's gonna take me a while before I can even properly look at him is all.” They explained softly having to bite the inside of their cheek upon remembering what Eleanor had told them. 

“I understand that. You’ve been through a lot too in that respect. I’m sure it’ll get easier in time. Time is a great healer. And who knows, maybe over time things will come back to him. You got yours back right?” she smiled at them, trying to be optimistic for Leo’s sake. 

“I did get them back with help from a friend...though I did rush the process a bit because I wanted my memories back. Or rather I noticed I didn’t remember certain periods of time...and we don’t know if Elbridge will feel that way and..” Leo trailed off before growing quiet for a moment or two. “This is a conversation for another time, I don’t want to ruin the mood. We are supposed to be celebrating, it's your birthday!” 

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t but I think having a good group of friends can help him a lot. Just look at me. I was a huge asshole before all of you guys came into my life.” the song ended and Evie smiled at her friend, “We can always talk about it later if you need to. You know I’m always here to talk. And you’re right we are here to celebrate, wanna go join the others back at the table?” 

“See I wouldn’t know if you were an asshole or not because you haven’t been an asshole to me.” Leo answered smiling as the song came to an end. “I know, maybe some other day...and yeah we can join the others.” They looked back towards the table noticing Eleanor and Elbridge hadn’t returned just yet before they walked back over with Evie.


	8. Table Talk 3

Felix nuzzled into her hand, a soft purring noise coming from the little dragon. 

Elarel looked towards the pairs that were now dancing, every so often her eyes flickering towards the door. Taking a deep breath she turned her attention to the other two who were still seated at the table specifically Anala. "It's been a while darling, I really didn't expect to see you here tonight. I'm assuming you've been well?" She asked, simply wanting to strike up a pleasant conversation while they waited for the rest to return once they were done dancing.

Anala leaned towards her, setting her cheek in her palm to keep her head up. “Yeah! I’ve been real good. Lots of travel, lots of excitement. A bit hectic as of late but here’s to hoping that will cool off soon. What about yourself?” She glanced briefly back to Tenen who was passing a questioning look between the two of them. So she filled him in. “We shared some classes back in the day.” Then turned back to Elarel. “Ten here is one of my travel crew.”   
Tenen seemed quite content to stay quiet, sure to eat a little while he continued to drink away the past couple minutes.

“Nothing too exciting I’m afraid, I’ve done a little bit of traveling here and there. Got to see a few beautiful places but mostly been stuck in the city. I am hoping to be able to change that soon.” She did not want to be stuck here much longer but that was a conversation for an entirely different time and place. “It's wonderful that you have people that you get to travel with. I’m sure there have been many exciting things that you’ve seen. And maybe even some things that aren’t as exciting.”

“Where did you manage to go?” Maybe they could compare. Even a little bit of travel was better than none, better than being stuck in the city. Though the city wasn’t too bad on it’s own, in all fairness. Just wasn’t her style given the situation. ‘Hoping to change that soon’ felt far too similar to the escape plan others were creating, so on the chance Elarel was involved, she’d try not ask.

“What do you mean ‘some things that aren’t as exciting’?” Tenen asked up with a frown. It was an odd enough phrase to make him think it was supposed to mean something. That or just a weird comment to express when asking about travel.

“Traveled to the Coast a few times, Gwardan and Port Damali, then on the complete opposite side of the continent, I got to see Uthodurn for a little while, that city is fascinating.” Elarel reminisced on the memories of those places for only a moment before her attention was pulled back to the conversation. “I’ve read about some rather terrifying creatures in books before, some that I personally would like to never encounter while I’m traveling...that’s all that I meant by that comment.” She reassured leaning back a bit which caused Solace to hop into her lap, so she began to pet him.

Anala beamed, glad they had a couple travel spots in common. “Gwardan is the best. We’ve been there a couple of times ourselves.” It was nice seeing Corellon anywhere other than home. The illusion base of the region was fantastic too, even if that wasn’t at all her field. “What brought you to those spots?” 

“Port Damali was … interesting too.” Tenen said, raising an eyebrow across at Anala who gave a knowing grin. 

“Heard much about the Hearthstar Peaks?” She added on like it was an inside joke she was trying to get Elarel to remember.

Elarel looked back out towards those who were dancing. "The trip to Port Damali was Academy business but I did get to see the sky port while I was there. Rather intriguing magic used to create those sky ships. Gwardan was of my own interest...I truthfully wanted to see if the stories of their work with metal were true and my mother spoke of the city often when I was younger. Uthodurn, as fascinating as it is.." There was a short pause and her smile faltered for a moment. "..I'm not sure it's a trip I am ready to talk about in full." She didn't linger too long on that and quickly moved on from it the moment another question was asked. She raised an eyebrow, giving them both a curious look, unsure of where this was going but decided to roll with it for now. "I haven't heard much about those, do you mind telling me about them now that you've piqued my interest?" 

Anala understood, leaving the matter of Uthodurn to rest. “No need. It’s dropped.” Things like that could creep up on them without expecting it. Tricky business sometimes. But Hearthstar, they could both talk about Hearthstar easy enough. 

Tenen filled in this time. “Hearthstar Peaks is rumored to have some interesting secrets hidden in the mountains. Specifically in parts that are more inaccessible to those without a bit of arcane talent. Just rumors. Fun rumors though.” 

Anala glanced across to him with a look, but seemed happy enough with his sharing of the story to leave it at that.

Elarel appreciated that topic being dropped. To be honest with herself, she wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to talk about that trip so maybe next time she would be more cautious with what she revealed to others. Luckily as Tenen began to explain the rumors about the Hearthstar Peaks it forced all of those thoughts to the back of her mind. “Those truly sound like fun rumors. Every rumor holds a bit of truth to them don’t they? So I wonder which aspects of that one are true and which are just tall tales.”

“Yep.” Tenen said, popping the end of the word. “You’d need someone really good at finding secrets to even know where to begin.” He drawled out, completely failing to mask how much he’d been drinking.

Anala gave his shoulder a friendly little pat. “We have some good leads. Just need to find the time for it.” 

Continuing to gently pet Solace, a soft chuckle left her lips. “I understand that...maybe if I ever get the chance I’ll try to look into those rumors as well. See what I can find or potentially travel back down that way to explore.” Her interest was piqued and she made a mental note to look into the Hearthstar Peaks whenever she was in the library again. “Though it does feel like there is never enough time to pursue our interests.”

Anala snorted. “You’re like.. What? Nineteen? Twenty? Somewhere around that? And you’re about to head out and travel again? You have  _ tons _ of time, darling. No need to get into that now.” She reached over the table to give her hand a pat. “You’re going to be just fine.” 

Tenen stayed quiet on this count.

“You talk like you’re so much older than me.” She replied softly, teasing her a bit. “But I know, I know. I have so much time left to do the things I want.” Elarel stated rather sarcastically having heard similar comments from other people before, specifically every adult figure in her life.  _ It just feels like I don’t, given the circumstances. _

“She turned eighteen a couple months ago.” Tenen informed Elarel dryly. “Half a year ago!” Anala quickly cut in, smacking him in the arm. As was usual with them. Tenen continued. “It’s the ears, makes her think she’s wise.” True to the energy of the conversation making it sound rehearsed, like they’d had it a thousand times, Anala responded quickly and simply with perfect confidence. “The ears do bring great wisdom.” She mumbled into her drink. “Elarel’s right, we’re all gonna die, quickly too, very soon, with a ninety percent chance it’s not natural.” Tenen said with a poker face. Anala whacked him again and told him to shut up.

Elarel watched the two of them highly amused. She rolled her eyes at Tenen’s comment, shaking her head a bit. “You know what I mean..you never know what’ll happen so why not live life to its fullest. There are many places I would love to travel to if given the chance and things I want to discover and the Hearthstar Peaks is now on that list” 

Solace perked up from her lap, looking over at the door. Getting up he stretched before hopping down from her lap and headed off disappearing into the crowd. 


	9. Never Have I Ever

Evie led the way back to the table with Leo, sliding back into the booth next to Anala, purposely bumping into her lightly and giving her a little smirk, “Hope we didn’t miss anything too terribly exciting.” She reached for a water and drank it down quickly so she could go back to regular drinking. 

Anala glanced down to see there was space beside her the moment Evie appeared, welcoming her back to the table with a smile. “Just some catching up with old friends, travel talk and a midlife-esk crisis.” She summarised like it was the weather. Tenen raised an eyebrow at the back of Anala’s head. While he’d love to criticise her to her face, she was entirely turned towards Evie.

Leo returned to the table sliding into the booth, smiling. Felix immediately walked back to the artificer climbing back onto their shoulder, trying to act fierce to protect them since Solace had wandered off for the time being. 

Elarel gave Anala a small smile before glancing towards the remaining pair that were still dancing as she fidgeted with a small crystal bead. She was glad that everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Isn't everyone here a bit young for midlife crises?" Evie laughed, grabbing another drink and sipping at it happily. She took a moment to look around at everyone around the table and then out to the dance floor at her sister and Elbridge. Her tail thunked lightly on the booth, tonight was going great. She glanced over at Anala a moment then leaned over to Elarel, "You and my sister seem to be getting along well." 

"You'd think so, but Te- wait, pet names! But Vari here is really good at rushing into things." She gave his arm a pat. The word she called Tenen was not of a language she spoke. But she'd heard it enough times to mimic it, sure to roll the r and everything. Tenen did not look as impressed as she felt he should be. 

"That's -? Not how you use that." But he did laugh, watching her with a slightly weirded out smile as she got distracted by the thumping sound. 

And now Anala was staring at Evie's tail. Not her ass. Her tail. It did the thump thing again, it was innocently cute and she adored it so much. Tenen nudged her and she blinked up at Elarel, processing the last thing Evie said a little later and catching up on the conversation.

Leo laughed quietly, shifting a bit in the booth pulling their knees to their chest. Softly they pet Felix, more inclined to listen to the conversation than add anything to it. 

Elarel looked over at Evie and gave a slight nod. “We are.” She replied but did not elaborate, simply leaving her comment at that but did continue to smile, her eyes flickering to Eleanor for a moment before returning to Evie.

Evie narrowed her eyes at the genasi, “Uh huh.” she was trying to find a way to tease her but between not knowing her very well and Evie being  _ quite  _ drunk, she was coming up blank. She’ll have to reserve the teasing for her sister instead. Sitting back she looked around at the others, “So what should we do? Another game? Something else?”

Tenen caught onto Evie’s attempt at teasing. Looking to Elarel. “That was very moving.” He said, making his voice sound as earnest as possible as he nodded between them. Face expressionless.

Anala watched that short exchange go down, then tipped her head to look at Evie. “Have you got a game in mind?” The last game Anala had suggested had been fun with this group, she certainly wouldn’t mind another.

Elarel simply continued to smile bringing her drink to her lips again. She spotted someone. Just a flash of white hair in the crowd out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t let that look of realization show, keeping this little surprise close to her chest. 

Leo shook their head. They chose not to attend many social gatherings or parties besides the few times they had come here with the group so they had zero suggestions for games. 

Evie’s face contorted in thought, “I mean there’s always Never Have I Ever. That’s always pretty solid and we can just play until Elbridge and my sister get back?”    
  
The others were being pretty quiet, so Anala was sure to chew on her lip for a few seconds and come up with a good idea for it. “I like that.” A grin curved over her lips, and to try and encourage it, she went first. “Never have I ever forged a signature?” She glanced around the table to see who might drink.

Tenen didn’t drink, just bided his time until he started getting targeted questions. As was the theme.

Elbridge walked back to the table, Eleanor not beside him. He sat down and grabbed his drink. “So, what’re we doing?” He asked, smiling at them. “Eleanor is a bit occupied at the moment, it seems Col has made a special appearance.” He said, leaning back in his seat and taking another drink.

Elarel did not take a drink, technically she herself had never forged a signature before. She looked over when Elbridge returned. “Playing Never Have I Ever.” She replied and was glad to hear that Col had arrived.

However, Leo did take a small sip of their drink not directly making eye contact with anyone but did chuckle quietly. 

Evie's brow furrowed a bit at Anala's choice of never have I ever, her mind immediately going to the fake will she had uncovered not too long ago. All thoughts of that were abandoned when her train of thought was interrupted by Elbridge coming back, "Elbridge! You should play! Sit. Grab a drink!" She sat up a bit pushing a drink to him, her head spun a little and she sat back down quickly with a little giggle, leaning slightly into Anala. She was really feeling everything she drank that night, “My turn? I’m going to go next. Uhh...never have I ever….been to the Menagerie Coast.” she knew this would get at least a few of them to drink. 

Elarel took a sip of her drink, humming softly afterwards as she tried to think of a good one. She had done many things over the past few years so “Never have I ever left the continent.” 

Leo looked around briefly at everyone, changed their drink for some water instead, and took a sip after Elarel’s hoice of never have I ever. If they planned on fireworks happening, without accidents, best not to get too drunk. “Never have I ever..stolen something from a store.” 

Elbridge chuckled and only took one drink. “Hm alright… never have I ever... “ he thought for a moment, his finger running along the rim of the cup again. “Slept or did something sexual with someone who wasn’t my partner.” He said, leaning back in his seat.

"Welcome back, darling." Anala beamed at Elbridge and raised her glass to him, taking a drink not long after for Evie's turn. As did Tenen. She dropped her voice, tipping her head into Evie and bumping against her horn. "You're going to love it there." Whenever they managed to get there. Neither Tenen or Anala got to drink for Elarel's question. Anala drank for Leo's. At Elbridge's question, she didn't drink, but she did watch Tenen fix Elbridge with a look and drink. It was just a little bit amusing. Could always trust Tenen to stick by the rules, good for him. She'd lay off of him this round. "Never have I ever lied while playing this game."

Tenen was intent on moving the game forward, while also picking on certain people. "Never have I ever started an uncontrolled fire." Anala drank. Naturally.

Evie smiled at Anala at her comment, “I absolutely can’t wait to see it,” she replied quietly. She really couldn’t wait to just….see more then this city. She let out a little sigh looking at her drink, so far nothing had applied and her current drink sat quite full. She balked at Elbrige’s, letting out a slightly nervous laugh with a shake of her head. Then her attention went to Tenen as he said his. Finally something she could drink to. She took a long swig then smiled, “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”    
  
Elarel smirked at Eldridge's question but did not drink. She did however drink for Anala’s as did Leo who had to drink again for Tenen’s. “It was an accident.” They commented laughing softly as Solace returned to the table. Hearing Evie’s, Elarel took a drink while Leo stared down at their cup, waited a few seconds then drank as well.

“Never have I ever gotten in trouble with the Crownsguard.” Leo sighed quietly, though a tiny smirk appeared as they took a drink before giving theirs. “Never have I ever broken a bone.” 

Elbridge took a few drinks as the rounds passed on. One for kissing a boy, one for getting in trouble with the crownsguard, and one for breaking a bone. He thought for a moment, trying to think of something he had or hadn’t done. “Never have I ever been in a relationship.” He said, glancing around the table. In truth, he had no clue he had been in a relationship before, so he just assumed he had never been in one.

Tenen raised an eyebrow at Elarel and Leo for their drinking during Anala’s question about lying. “Well now I’m just disappointed.” No honour, no respect for the game. Tenen shook his head in dismay, and took a drink for Evie’s question. They both drank for Evie, Elarel, Leo, and Elbridge’s question. Anala swapped out for water after Evie’s and was debating when to make Tenen do the same. 

Anala did perk up at the question about the crownsguard, particularly in response to those who drank with her. “We need those stories, I will get those stories. In return for ours! Maybe not now, but I gotta know.” Potentially when they were somewhere a little more private than this. “Never have I ever had to break into my own place ‘cause I locked myself out.” She said. Soon followed by Tenen’s rip off of Evie’s question. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Evie’s tail waved lazily as she listened to each person’s question. She took a sip for Elarel’s, she had gotten in trouble plenty of times, but luckily the city crownsguard were easily paid off to keep her out of trouble with Da’leth. She took another drink about breaking a bone. She had….several. As Elbrige was talking Evie felt everything spin again, she brought a hand to her head a moment and felt herself leaning into Anala a bit more. Shaking her head it subsided and she took a drink. Grabbing a cup of water she downed it quickly before finishing off her drink for Tenen’s and Anala’s, “Okay. Never have I ever seen a Kobold.” 

Elarel ended up drinking for Eldridge's and Tenen whereas Leo didn’t drink for any. Though they did watch who drank for what, it was interesting to see and they had many questions but like Anala had said, those would be stories for another time. “Never have I ever had a one night stand.”    
Leo hummed quietly, a few seconds going by as they thought of something that hadn’t been said and also something they hadn’t done. And while there were plenty of things they had never done Leo’s brain was slowly shutting down. “Never have I ever..travelled to 3 places or more.” Was this slightly targeted to possibly everyone else in the group besides them? Yes. Did they care at this point? Not really. 

Elbridge only took a drink for one this time, Leo’s question. He leaned his head on his hand and thought again. “Hm… these have all been interesting so far.” He said, glancing around the table. “Alright, never have I ever graduated from the academy.” He said, glancing at Tenen with a small smirk. 

“Unfortunately not.” Tenen sighed to Evie’s question. Anala considered, then took a drink to Elarel’s question. They both drank to Leo and Elbridge’s. At this point Anala slid a glass of water over to Tenen. 


	10. Eleanor & Elbridge

Eleanor grinned at Elbridge as they stepped out onto the dance floor, tugging him close. "I hate for anyone to feel left out, but we've got an odd number. Makes it a little hard for dancing, unfortunately." Her words were a little fuzzy around the edges, the sheer number of drinks starting to get to her.

Elbridge chuckled, dropping another pretzel into Kurdu's hair as they stepped onto the dance floor. He kept one hand on her waist while the other was on her shoulder. He watched her with a small smirk, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "I appreciate it." He said, humming along to the music for a moment. He then spoke up again. "I also appreciate you inviting me." He glanced at the table. "I know it must not be easy, letting a stranger into an event with such close friends." He looked back at Eleanor, "So, thank you."

Eleanor stifled a giggle as Elbridge dropped in another pretzel, biting her lip. "Of course, Elbridge. Even if you're a different person, you're my friend. And I'm enjoying getting to know who you are now." She moved with him, hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "Elarel and Anala are new friends, too, so... Why not extend an invite? And if anyone's a dick to you, I'll hit 'em with suggestion. It's Evie's and my birthday, so everyone  _ better _ get along." That got punctuated with a hammy wink, her grin bright and easy.

Elbridge chuckled and pulled her a bit closer as they danced. "Tenen is a dick, but he'll always be a dick." He said, only half joking. In truth, he was exactly as the journal described, a power hungry human who was also a narcissist with a God complex. But, maybe they could be friends. He seemed pretty genuine. He focused back on Eleanor. "Everyone else has been nice for the most part. Leo is um.... distant. But I totally get it, I assume we used to be friends. And seeing now as I am... not who I was, some people aren't ready.

"He wasn't always a dick to me, but... I made things pretty bad, there." Eleanor sighed softly, tilting her head. "I'm glad everyone's being good. I'm not going to put up with shittiness tonight. Another day, maybe. Tonight's for fun and drinks with friends." The mention of Leo made her pause, a little uncertain. "I don't know how close you were before, but... I can see why they're upset. They also got a bit upset with me the other day, which could be part of it. I'm not sure. It might take some people some time, but... I'm enjoying who you are now, if that makes you feel better."

Elbridge smiled a bit more. "Thank you." He said, continuing their dance. "I'm not sure what I did for Tenen to dislike me so much, from what I've been told, I wasn't mean or shit. Quite the opposite." He chuckled. "But, who knows." He said, glancing at the table again. "But I like who I am now."   
  
"Honestly, I hadn't realized he didn't like you. Which... Hm." Eleanor shrugged, pressing close as they danced. "You were quite sweet before. Kind, selfless, interested in others. So I have no idea what his fucking problem was. He's weird." She followed his gaze, flashing a grin at Elarel before looking back to Elbridge. "And as long as you like yourself, I think everyone else can shove it up their asses. You're the one living with yourself."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" He chuckled, spinning her once. He smiled a bit more and chuckled again, now enjoying himself more. "You and your sister are nice to hang out with, we should do it more often." He said, watching her again. His blue eye shone in the candle light of the room, his features a bit softer in the warm glow.

She followed the spin, laughing softly. "I agree, you definitely should. We didn't hang out much before, but I'd like to do it now." The stress and weight of the world weren't on her shoulders at the moment, her smile bright and easy. "Soft is all well and good, but I feel like our personalities mesh a little better now. I was a shit to you when we first met, and you just forgave me. No pushback, nothing. And that... I don't know. It's strange to me. Maybe I've spent too long being hard, and that makes it hard to accept soft."

Elbridge shrugged. "Well, I'd probably still forgive you, depending on what you did." He laughed softly, spinning her again. "So, you and Elarel?" He asked, glancing at the table again. Why did he feel dread again? But why was it also so... familiar? He shook his head slightly and looked back at Eleanor.

"I mean, maybe. You called me El, which I don't like people doing, so I used mind sliver on you. Because I've been a bitch most of my life." Eleanor blushed, both from the shame of what she'd done to him before and the emotions that welled up when he mentioned Elarel. "Yeah," she mumbled. "It's... It's new to me. But it's nice. She's sweet, too, and I mean... I dunno. I like her a lot, though."

"Well damn you could have just said, 'hey don't call me El.'" He laughed, glancing over at the table again. "Well why don't you ask her out then?" He asked, looking back at her. "Unless you're already dating." He honestly had no idea. He was confused about everyone's relationships with each other.

"I know I could've, but it's been... I dunno. Like I said, I used to be a huge bitch. I thought it was funnier to do it like that." Eleanor shrugged, ducking her head with a smile. "I mean, Col and I are together, and then he and Elarel are boyfriend and girlfriend as well, but... I wasn't sure of whether I wanted to date her too? But I really like her, turns out. But I have absolutely no idea how any of this works, I'm  _ very _ new to it."

“Col... yes you mentioned him once before. Would his full name be Colinam?” He asked, raising a brow. He had a theory.

"Uh, yes, that's him. Have you run into him?"

"Yes, once in the hallway. Nice boy." He said, thoughts running through his head as he danced. So, Colinam did lie. He most likely didn't hear about him from Mater Ikithon, in fact he probably already knew him before his accident. "So, why didn't Col come tonight?" He asked.

"He's wonderful," Eleanor murmured, cheeks going pink again. "But, um. He's on a mission right now, unfortunately, so he can't exactly pull himself away. He--I mean, even if he  _ did _ have a choice, he didn't know it was my birthday."   
  
"Oh? You didn't tell him?" He asked.  _ I wonder if Master Ikithon sent him away... I suppose it's good he's not here. _ "Why not?"   
"I kind of forgot my birthday was coming up. Evie and I... I mean, it's a holiday, and we've never really made a big deal of our birthday. We've never much had friends before." She shrugged, squeezing his shoulder. "Notice that we only made this plan a few days ago."

Elbridge chuckled. "Very true." He said, watching her. "Can I ask you something? What can you tell me about Col? I think I'd like to be friends."   
  
"Well..." Eleanor considered for a moment, looking at Elbridge with surprisingly sharp eyes. "He's very sweet. He's from Nicodranas. Most other things... I'd advise asking him yourself, darling. He's quite friendly, and easy to talk to."

"Ah, he's also from Nicodranas? Interesting." He said, glancing around as they danced. "Maybe next time I see him I'll ask." He said, glancing at the table. "We should head back after this song." He said, chuckling.

“You should. He’s quite friendly, I’m sure you’ll get along without much trouble.” Eleanor grinned, enjoying the music for a moment. “I like that idea. Maybe get some water, too...”

Elbridge nodded, once the music stopped he smiled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder playfully and looked down at her. "Let's head back, yeah?"

“Sounds perfect.” Eleanor laughed softly, arm going around his waist. “Do you feel better now that you’ve had a dance?”

"Yes, I think it definitely helped a bit! But now, I would like to sit." He laughed, leaning against her a bit, smirking and looking towards the table.

Slipping through the crowds, the resident paladin had no issue spotting Eleanor who he saw had been dancing with Elbridge. He waited a moment or two before moving over coming up on the other side of her. "I heard from someone that it was your birthday." He said loudly enough for her to here before he stopped walking, letting realization hit her. Col looked...okay. He wasn't too dressed up, only because he had just gotten back, but had still tried to clean up a bit. His entire right hand was wrapped and above his left eyebrow sat a bandage. Other than that there was nothing else, at least nothing that was noticeable.   
  
Eleanor turned, eyes wide as she heard Col’s voice. He looked rough, but she didn’t especially care as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, tears in her eyes. “Holy shit,” she breathed, face pressed into his shoulder. “It’s so good to see you.”   
  
Elbridge turned, seeing Col. He raised a brow and looked him up and down. “Colinam, what a coincidence.” He said with a small smirk.   
  
Col winced slightly but wrapped his arms around Eleanor a smile immediately blooming across his face. "Its good to see you as well." He whispered to the tiefling holding her close. His gaze flickered up to Elbridge. "Hello Elbridge." He greeted politely.   
  
Eleanor pulled back to kiss Col, feeling tears on her cheeks as she did. "I can't believe--how did you know?" She looked at Elbridge, still smiling. "I might have to get another dance in before I join you all at the table again."   
  
Elbridge eyes Col for a moment before nodding. “Alright. I’ll let everyone else know.” He said, giving a small wave before heading back to the table.

Col noticed Elbridge leave but his focus was mostly all on Eleanor at the moment. He softly chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again before answering her question. "Elarel messaged me...luckily we weren't too far from the city to begin with. Just had to pick up the pace a bit."   
  
"I'm fine...I promise. Just ran into a few nasty things but nothing I couldn't handle. " Col reassured her and finally got a good look at Eleanor.  _ Her hair its shorter...and there's a scar.. _ Reaching up he gently cupped her cheek, the one that didn't have the scar and leaned in for another kiss. "You look beautiful."   
  
El nodded a little, biting her lip. "Okay. But if you need one, let me know." She returned the kiss, blushing. "You look so handsome," she murmured, holding him close. "Would you like to dance with me?"   
  
Col smiled pulling her close once more. "I would love to dance with you." At least one dance before the night is over and he was already coming up with a plan to make up for missing part of her birthday.   
  
Eleanor led him out to the dance floor, leaning in close as they started to move. "I can't believe you made it here," she murmured, looking up at him. "How did you know?"   
  
"Elarel...she sent me a message not too long ago. Said you both missed me and that is was your birthday and asked if I would be able to make it back tonight." He explained softly as they danced.   
  
Eleanor was grinning, eyes still wet. "She's amazing," she murmured, pressing close. "She--she kissed me earlier." Her cheeks were pink again, but the smile didn't fade.   
  
Col hummed along to the song that was playing, listening to Eleanor. "She did?" He asked happily.   
  
"She did. It was... It was wonderful." Eleanor leaned in, kissing him again. "And--" Her cheeks were getting redder as she looked at him. "I love you, Col. I'm  _ so _ happy you're here and safe, with me and Elarel, and..." Her gaze dropped, cheeks hot. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it before."   
  
Col felt his heart swell, a combination of happiness and love overpowering every other emotion right now. "It's okay angel...I kind of said it at a really weird time but I was worried about you. And Elarel as well since we both were going to be gone."   
  
Eleanor kissed him, pulling him close. "I understand. It just... Caught me by surprise." She smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're wonderful, and you make me so happy. I just... I love you. I do. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Her smile was so broad that her cheeks hurt, but she looked up at him anyway. "I know I can't ask you to never leave, but... I'm so happy you're back."   
  
Col listened, his smile only growing . "I'm happy to be back...you and Elarel mean so much to me.." He gently rested his forehead against hers, wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted. " _ Happy birthday angel. _ "   
  
Eleanor kissed him softly, smiling. " _ Thank you, _ " she murmured, a hand coming up to cup his cheek gently. "Want to go sit?"

Col held her close, waited a few moments then nodded. "Yeah...we can go sit." He gave her one last kiss and gently squeezed her hand. "Lead the way."   
  
"Perfect." Eleanor hummed and swayed with him for a moment, returning the kiss happily. "Of course, handsome."


	11. Friendships & Fireworks

Eleanor was blushing as she led Col back to the table by the hand. “What’d I miss?” She leaned down, pressing a kiss to Elarel’s lips as she slid into the booth, tugging Col close to sit on her other side.

Col followed, sliding into the booth next to Eleanor smiling. “Hey everyone.” He looked over at Evie. “Happy birthday.” 

“Col! What?! You made it!” Evie grinned and passed drinks over to the three of them, “We’re playing never have I ever. I think it was Tenen and Anala’s turns?” 

Anala hummed, needing a moment to think. Something good to introduce the two that were only just coming into the game. “Never have I ever had a friend with benefits.” 

Tenen gave a moment of pause for people to register that and respond. “Alright… Never have I had to pretend to be sober to someone?”

Evie didn’t drink for Anala’s but did for Tenen’s. She had tried a few times and it never went well. “I’m going to preface that I’ve been holding onto this until my sister got here and Col I’m so sorry you missed this earlier.” she looked at Eleanor tilting her head, “Never have I ever fucked in a supply/broom closet.” 

“I did, luckily I was already at the outskirts of the city when someone messaged me.” Col leaned over gently kissing Elarel’s cheek whispering a soft ‘hello’ before accepting the drinks that were sent their way. He did end up drinking for Tenen’s and nearly spit out the drink hearing Evie’s, holding back his laugh. 

Elarel didn’t drink for any besides Eldridge's and Leo’s then she changed her drink for water while giving Eleanor a curious look, the tiniest hint of a smirk at the corners of her lips. “Never have I ever flirted with someone when I was taken.” Her and Col both ended up taking a drink but it was well worth it. 

Leo didn’t drink for any though they were amused and grabbed another water. “Never have I ever...I don’t really know, I’m running out of ideas to be honest.” They admitted looking around at everyone. 

Elbridge only drank for Elarel’s, chuckling to himself. He looked around the table, raising his drink before finishing it off. “Honestly, me neither.” He laughed softly, setting down his empty tankard and grabbing a glass of water. He smirked softly, leaning on his hand more. “So, are we finished with this game? If so, what’s next?” 

Eleanor drank for Tenen’s question, not Anala’s, but then rolled her eyes at Evie’s. “I can’t believe you’re attacking me on my own birthday,” she grumbled, taking a large swig of her drink. “I’m only drinking for the concept, not per occasion.” Then she laughed, taking a sip of her own drink after Elarel’s even as she blushed again. “I’m happy being done, because I have absolutely _no_ idea what has or hasn’t been done and a very large list of shit I _have_ done in my life. So… We could do another drinking game, we could maybe shoot some fireworks… I’m not too picky.”

Tenen drank for Evie’s. Tried to figure out what classified as ‘flirting’ and figured that was enough reason to drink to Elarel’s. Not entirely how the game worked but okay. He was just trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing for his round when it started to get called off. He sat back in his seat.

Anala set her water aside, leaning forwards to set her cheek into her hand. “No judgements here. We’re all friends, love.” She assured Eleanor. Just like Elbridge had said when he’d been calling out Tenen. “I am looking forward to fireworks…” She glanced around the table for their take.

“Look I’ve been off your ass all night I had to get you _somehow.”_ she gave her sister a shit eating grin then looked down at her now almost empty drink, “Probably a good idea to stop.” she downed the little bit that was left and looked around, “So more dancing? Another game? What do we want to do now that _everyone_ is actually here.” 

Col grew quiet, letting the rest of the group decide what they wanted to do seeing as he just arrived. Plus he was fine with whatever was chosen and was just happy to be there with everyone. 

Elarel followed suit, drinking the rest of her water and relaxed wrapping an arm around Eleanor. 

Leo perked up the moment fireworks were mentioned, a spark of excitement in their eyes. “We can do fireworks, and I promise this time I will not jump off the roof...immediately and I will give a warning when I do.”

Eleanor was warm and happy, cheeks flushed and a broad smile on her face. “Fireworks sound perfect. Kurdu said we should be fine as long as we don’t cause a big problem.” Honestly, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy. Even if she ended up staying at the table between Col and Elarel for the rest of the night, she’d be happy with how everything had gone.

Anala turned to Evie, “I know I said I’d give you another dance, and I think I can. But I haven’t seen fireworks in _ages_ , so we’re doing that first.” She gave Tenen’s shoulder a shove to get out of her way. He did. Then she snatched up Evie’s arms and dragged her out of the booth as best as she could in her very tired, very drunk state. She didn’t do too bad if she did say so herself. “Do you need any help with set up, Leo?”

“You better.” she replied to Anala, laughing as she allowed herself to be dragged. Once she was on her feet she clutched to Anala’s arm to steady herself as the room spun a little, she attempted to look over to the others at the table, “Come on let's go blow shit up.”   
  
Leo shook their head. “Nope, I’ve got it. Everyone here is at various stages of drunkenness and I don’t trust any of you with fireworks right now.” They admitted with a smile. “You all are great..but no.” And with that, they easily slipped out from the booth and left the establishment heading up the balcony.

Elbridge nodded, smiling a bit. “Fireworks sound fun. I don’t think I’ve seen any since I was a child.” He chuckled, drinking more of his water. 

“I am absolutely too drunk to be trusted with fire, but I’m _very_ excited for fireworks. Once we’re ready.” Eleanor was comfortable, and to be honest, the idea of getting up when she was so cozy between two people she cared so much about was daunting. “But I’m looking forward to watching them.” She leaned her head against Col’s for a moment, arm going around Elarel’s waist to hold her close as well. “I think that’ll be lovely.”

Anala kept a hold of Evie's arm. The two of them keeping each other steady. "If you insist!" She wouldn't fight them on 'helping' with the fireworks. This was for the best. "We'll see you out there, babe." She gave a wave to Eleanor as she got comfy and took Evie out with her to follow Leo.

Tenen gave those two a head start before following behind Evie, Anala and Leo.

Evie fell into a fit of giggles as they all made it outside. “Leo, do you have a way to light them? Cuz…I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be this time around.” her eyes flashed up to the roof, idea forming.

Leo was already up on the balcony humming quietly as they took out fireworks, setting a few up. “I can light them.” They answered and took out just a small rock, there was a soft muttering of words and it began to shed bright light, it made it easier to see. 

Col watched as the rest of the group exited the building, leaving just the three of them at the table. “Do we want to head out as well?” He asked softly looking over towards Eleanor and Elarel. 

The genasi leaned in gently kissing Eleanor’s cheek. “I would love to see the fireworks.” She reluctantly pulled away and slid out from the booth waiting for the other two so they could exit the dance hall together. 

Elbridge chuckled and followed everyone out, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked around. “This should be interesting.” He mumbled to himself, watching as they worked. Unlike the rest of the night, this seemed unfamiliar to him. He brushed it off for now.

Eleanor nodded, carefully making her way out. “I want to watch them with you two,” she murmured, taking one of their hands in each of hers and squeezing. “Honestly, this is the best birthday I’ve ever had. I’m really glad to have you two.” Her cheeks were pink again as they made their way outside.

Anala let her hold on Evie slip once they were outside with Leo so she could go lean against the wall, out of the way so she couldn’t interfere with the explosives. Tenen joined them not long after, too aware of his current state of drunkenness and just sitting himself down on the ground again.

Evie scowled a moment realizing she was now standing alone, but quickly got distracted again by the roof, “Yeah. Better view.” she said to no one in particular as she laughed to herself and dimension doored to the top of the building. She leaned over the edge, clutching it tightly so as not to fall off “Elbridge! Look I made it! I win.” she fell into another fit of giggles and sat back against one of the chimneys, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Col and Elarel both took her hand following Eleanor outside.   
Leo continued to hum softly and tapped their thigh once before kicking off from the balcony heading up a good 10ft. Holding a few of the smaller fireworks they muttered a soft incantation and the fireworks shot up high into the air. The artificer let off a few firebolts and each firework exploded into an array of colors that lit up the night sky. Once that set was done another shot up once again lighting up the sky. The colors covered the entire spectrum, blues, purples, reds, yellows. It was beautiful. 

Elbridge looked up at Evie, laughing to himself softly as he gave her a thumbs up. He then looked as he saw the fireworks out of the corner of his eye. He smiled a bit more, crossing his arms over his chest again. It had turned out to be a good night, better than expected. 

Eleanor was happily between Elarel and Col, watching the fireworks go off beautifully. She was having one of the best nights of her life, if she was being honest with herself--certainly one of the best since starting at the Academy. Shifting, she pressed a kiss to Elarel’s cheek, then to Col’s. “Thank you for being here,” she said to them, squeezing both of their hands gently.

Anala shuffled over to where Tenen was watching Leo set up the fireworks, nudging him with her foot. "How you holding up?" She whispered to him, eyes drifting over to Evie, just checking in. 

"I could use another bottle?" Tenen's eyes were glazed over, watching the sky as the fireworks went off. 

Anala reached down to squeeze his shoulder, and give in to letting her tired legs collapse on the ground beside him. "You'll be alright."

Evie sighed letting herself slouch against the chimney as the colors from the explosions dancing across the rooftop. Part of her tried to force herself into a panic as each went off but the happy buzz she had going pushed it away so she could actually enjoy the moment instead of being sent into a spiraled reminder of her time across the border. She wrapped her arms around herself, regretting that she hadn’t brought her jacket, but far too stubborn to leave just yet to go get it. She summoned Kore and as Evie’s eye glazed over and her senses dulled the feline peeked over the edge of the roof at her friends below. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and ultimately that was what was most important to her. Leo was flying again, setting off the fireworks they alway managed to have. Eleanor had Col and Elarel and seemed the happiest she had been in ages. Evie could see the smile on Elbridge’s face, which was an extremely welcome sight, and while it wasn’t his whole group Tenen had Anala there, which Evie hoped helped both of them at least some. She let out a sigh, her breath visible in the cool air as she brought in her focus back to herself. Kore simply sat on the edge of the roof, watching the lights in the sky. 

Col and Elarel for the first time in what seemed like forever were both relaxed. Blockbrau was special to them in more than one way but maybe this time they could hold on to these nicer moments and create better memories. And while they would never forget the past, or get rid of the guilt they both held, this felt like a good step forward to maybe a better life. “Of course dear.” Elarel whispered as the two squeezed Eleanor’s hand in return. 

Leo flew up high setting off more fireworks. After this they would have to buy more, or potentially return home and stock up again but it was worth it. It was worth seeing everyone happy and enjoying the colorful display. Taking out a larger firework this one shot up even higher and with a precise firebolt exploded out in a beautiful golden hue a contrast to the darkened sky. They waited until it was completely gone and even then they didn’t move yet, looking out over the city and savoring the moment for as long as possible. 

Elbridge watched as the last firework was set off, his soft smile staying on his lips. The night had been enjoyable, more so than he expected. He felt a cold breeze blow past, a slight chill going down his spine. It was late, he should be heading home, but he lingered for a few moments longer, not wanting to leave quite yet. He glanced over at the others, seeing the joy and excitement of most of the group. This left yet another lingering feeling in his chest, a warm feeling. But, it only lasted a few moments as another breeze came through. 

Eleanor was over the moon, absolutely elated. The fireworks were beautiful, her boyfriend and girlfriend(?) were warm around her, and the night was just… Perfect. She let the joy and warmth inside of her linger, glancing briefly to her sister. She’d mentioned wanting to do something, after Blockbrau, and… It might be about the time for it. Tugging her hands free from Elarel and Col, she rubbed her walkie-talkie with her thumb. **“Did you still want to leave together?”**

Evie had zoned out completely, lost in thought before the last firework went off. It caught her off guard and she panicked. With a cry she jumped up, first thought being to dimension door away. Which she did...sort of. She managed to make it down to the street, but misjudged the ground by about three feet. With another yelp she fell flat on her back on the cold cobbled street near Tenen and Anala. Before she was able to get up she was overtaken by laughter at her own stupidity, wrapping her arms around her midsection. She coughed a few times trying to catch her breath and grabbed her walkie talkie **”Soon. Also don’t drink and Dimension Door. Not as fun as it sounds.”** She let out another small laugh and tilted her head back to look at Anala from where she lay on the ground, “You still up for one more dance?” 

Anala had settled in beside Tenen. The man was kind of bony, but it was comfy enough. She poked him every now and then to make sure he hadn't passed out. He responded in some quiet disgruntled fashion each time. They watched the fireworks like that. Before the show could settle down, the adrenaline spiked back up to 100 as Evie popped into existence and collapsed across the floor. "Fucking Hells, Evie, are you alright?" She couldn't help but crack up laughing. Slapping a hand down on Tenen's shoulder and using him to help herself up. She walked over to Evie, bending over to peer at her. "Hey." She tipped her head. "Are you?" She challenged with a grin, arching an eyebrow as her eyes tracked over Evie sprawled on the ground.

Elbridge watched everyone for a moment more before sighing softly. “I think I’m going to head out you guys. Tonight has been fun, but I am exhausted. I’ll see you guys later.” He said, giving them a wave. 

Eleanor pulled away from Elarel and Col, smiling at Elbridge. “Thanks for coming out,” she said softly, putting her hand on his arm and grinning up at him. After a brief pause, she tugged him into a hug, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I like getting to know you.” Then she pulled away, looking towards Evie. “Gods, she’s such a fucking idiot,” she murmured, shaking her head and walking back towards the warmth of the dance hall.

Evie snorted another laugh looking up at Anala, "Couldn't be better!" she reached for a hand up. Once to her feet she brushed herself off and smiled, "I am _fantastic._ That view was great. I just...miscalculated my landing a bit. It's a theme tonight apparently." She scowled up at the roof a moment, making a note to figure out why she had reacted to that last firework the way she did later, before returning to her usual smirk, and turning fully towards Anala "I am absolutely up for one more, C'mon." Evie took her hand and led the way back inside the dance hall. This night had been nearly perfect and she was over the moon about it.

Anala grasped her hand in both of hers, concentrating hard on keeping her balance while she pulled Evie up to her. “You are drunk.” She giggled, she was too. With one last glance and a wave to the others, she squeezed Evie’s hand and followed her in for their second dance.

Col and Elarel were quiet. For a long while, even as the last firework faded away they stood there. Col watched as Eleanor slipped away and went back inside of Blockbrau then looked towards Elarel. The two shared a look, almost an unspoken conversation then a nod. Elarel smiled and took his hand leading him back into the dance hall. 

Leo was still up high, unsure of what they were doing but it was nice. The cool wind rushing through their hair, ruffling their clothes. They tapped their thigh re-upping the spell when it was about to end. As the minutes ticked by eventually Leo drifted back to the balcony and sat on the edge. They would go back into the dance hall at some point for now they sat there, surprisingly enough, enjoying the quietness of Rexxentrum. And for once not thinking about what the future held for them. 

Tenen's eyes drifted away with Anala and Evie, but he stayed where he was, sat outside. It fell quiet after the fireworks stopped and some of the others left. There was still the music coming from the hall, but that faded out until all that remained was the dull thrum in his inner ear. He was very drunk, he'd managed to stay drunk, and at least this time nothing bad had happened that he'd had to deal with while fucked up. It was a great night. When all was winding down, he said his goodbyes and well wishes to those who weren't so occupied, and returned to the Academy


	12. Happy Birthday

Evie could feel herself coming down from the drunkenness as they go closer to the Estate. This was a very last minute idea and she wasn’t entirely sure how either of them would handle it but with everything going on it seemed appropriate. She leaned into her sister as they stumbled down the street. This time Evie led them to the front gate. She pulled one of the keys from her pocket and unlocked the chains that were threaded through closing it. They were rusty and old but did their job well, but they were no longer needed. This was _theirs._ Or well...theirs until they left this place behind. Evie kept an arm tight around her sister as they continued up the drive and in through the front door. She smiled at her sister as they stepped through. 

Eleanor was holding her sister close as they made their way down the street, a little worried. But when Evie unlocked the gate… It was beautiful, if bittersweet. Even if it was only for a moment, they were _home._ They were allowed to be, without sneaking in and out. “I missed this,” she murmured, tugging her sister a little closer as they walked in the front door. “Being able to walk in like it’s our home. Not having to worry about being seen coming in. It’s… I missed it so much.”

Evie nodded, “We still need to be a little careful if we’re using this as a base of operations. And if Anala and the other end up staying here. But tonight….tonight it’s just ours.” she gave her sister a little squeeze, emotions welling up in her chest as she walked through the foyer and up one of the flights of stairs, “Follow me. There’s something I want to do. I’ve been working on something.”   
  
“Of course. We can worry about being careful another day. Tonight… Tonight I just wanna be home, just for a little bit.” Eleanor smiled, looking around the dark house for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling of being at the front door. “Yeah, I’m coming. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got.” She was grinning as she followed her sister up the stairs, curious as to what Evie had been working on without her.

Evie led her up to one of the sitting rooms, she flicked a fire bolt into the fireplace, lighting it up. Something hung on the wall above it, covered in a sheet. The couches in the room still had their dust covers and Evie pulled one off, “Shit. I’ll be right back.” She dimension doored out and then back with a bottle of their father’s whiskey and two glasses. “Pour these while I get this.” she passed the bottle and glasses to Eleanor and walked back over to the fireplace. 

Eleanor looked around, getting comfy on the couch and toeing off her heels. She was smiling, enjoying the warmth of the fire. It felt cozy in a way that she’d missed so dearly. When Evie returned, she took the glasses and bottle and poured them both a hefty cup of whiskey. “So what’s going on? What have you been up to over here without me?”

“I’ve been cleaning up, which you know. But a lot of the paintings here have taken a beating. I haven’t had time to really do anything about restoring them but this one wasn’t as bad as the others and I just...I thought of everything here this one is the one that needed to be done. I moved it from one of the other rooms.” she pulled the sheet off. It was a portrait that had been done of their parents not long before they left for their last trip. Evie sat next to her sister, grabbing a glass and wrapping her free arm around her sister “We should celebrate with them.”

“I love that,” Eleanor murmured, grinning. When she saw the portrait, she gasped, staring up at it for a long moment. “You did such a great job,” she said, wrapping her free arm around Evie’s waist. “Holy shit, Evie. It looks amazing.” She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at their parents. Their father, a tiefling with close-cropped red hair and a kind face, was smiling behind his half-elf wife with piercing green eyes. They looked genuinely in love, and so happy. They’d always looked happy in paintings, Eleanor remembered, but… This was more natural than the vague happiness of most portraits. “I wish they were here for this.”

Evie hadn’t bothered trying to stop the tears this time, she wiped her cheeks with a hand and nodded, “I do too. There’s not a fucking day that goes by that I don’t miss them.” she rested her head on Eleanors shoulder, “Think they’d be proud of us? Despite everything?” 

Eleanor set her glass down and turned to face Evie for a moment, wiping her sister’s tears away gently. “I think so,” she murmured, hugging Evie close for a moment. “We’re doing our best. And they’re still in our memories, here with us.” She sighed, grabbing her glass of whiskey again to clink against Evie’s. “Happy birthday, Evie. We’ve made it this far, and we’re going to keep moving forward. Together.”

Evie nodded, wordlessly raising her glass to her sister, then the painting and downed it, “Happy Birthday El.”

[FIN]


End file.
